Victory
by VioletMist787
Summary: Victori was a regular teenage girl, of course until she was kidnapped from her own house in the middle of the night and changed into a vampire, now she is trying to find a way to save her real soulmate from death but will Death himself get in her way?rev!
1. Kidnapped

**haven't done a fan fic on night world in a while but this is where my roots are...**

**I don't own Night World cause LJ's mean and won't share. :(**

A loud noise woke me up in the middole of the night, I turned my head and looked at my alarm clock. It shined brightly in the darkness that is my bedroom and flashed: _11:59pm_. I moaned and rolled out of bed. The sound had come from downstairs in the basement. I dragged my feet and avoided all the floor boards that could cause noise against my oh so sensitive ears. I opened the door leading downstairs and the dim hallway light shone brightly against the musty darkness of the basement. I flicked the light on and then screamed.

Appearently the noise I'd heard had been someone breaking in the house. The man looked up at me as I turned the lights on and his eyes were red. I screamed and jumped back in shock, stood there frozen for a minute then turned around and ran. I ran through the hallway and went up to my parents room. There was a door at the bottom and the top of the stair case, my parents locked the door at the top of the stairs whenever they were having.... uh sexual relations... any way I guess that's what they did tonight and they may have cost me my life.

I ran down the hallway and turned and saw the man so close that I could touch him. His skin was so white and pale, and his hair was jet black and dissheveled all over his head, his eyes were demonic: they were red with no iris. He held a sort of inhuman beauty to himself. I tried to scream but nothing came out but a hoarse whisper of a shriek. I turned and ran at full speed to the door at the bottom of the stairs, I rammed into it, knocking it off the hidges. I ran up the stairs and got to the top door. I pulled on the knob but couldn't get it open, I looked down and saw the man smirking up at me from the bottom of the stairs. He was up the stairs in an instant, I couldv'e blinked and missed it. He grabbed my feet and dragged me down the stairs with him. I kicked at his face and all he did was growl and pull harder. I screamed with all my heart and tried to stay at the top of the stairs, I got in one good bang on the door before he dragged me down and then everything went black.

....

I woke up with a stiff neck and what felt like a sprained ankle. I was completely lost, everything was all cloudy and I looked up and saw what wasn't the headboard of my bed. But, that wasn't when everything clicked in with me, you see sometimes I'd be so out of it in the morning I'd think I was waking up in someone elses bed. What really snapped me back to reality was his voice. I'll never forget it, like the first tick on a bomb.

"Good morning, honey." his voice was like venom, it had a hint of mock sweetness in it and it was husky. Not the voice you'd be thrilled to wake up to every morning if you know what I mean.

I sat up and instantly regret it. My body was sore all over. I looked around dispite the crook in my neck and screamed. It was the man.

I did this sort of backwards crawl thing away from him and hit a cold brick wall, "Leave me alone!" I yelled at him.

He just smiled and took a step closer, "Don't be frightened little one."

I stood up (bad choice) covers had been wrapped around me but now they fell only to expose my naked body. "Don't touch me." I growled at him.

"No need to get mad at me sweetie. I did you a favor." he said. Then he was standing there, right in front of me in the blink of an eye. He carressed my cheek then said, "You are reborn. You already had blood in you so really all I have to do is give you one more blood exchange."

"What are you talking about?" I shivered, his voice was like ice against my skin.

"Vampirism, silly girl. You're going to be vampire now." he laughs at my face.

"Lier! Where am I.." I looked around and found that I was in a black cement walled room with one black metal door and a couch. I looked up at the man. "Who are you?" I started to shake. I didn't like to show fear whenever I knew that the fear would give the person... or thing that is causing it enjoyment. And he was eating it up.

"You are in my basement..." He seemed to think about what to say for my second questions. "And I am death, and the end is near. But, don't worry sweetie, I will put you on the good side of death and you won't die. No, instead you will be turned and then you will be on the winning side and you will be able to live with me forever." he smiled down at me.

My bottom lip quivered. What was he talking about. I decided to break all of what he was saying down, like I did when I didn't understand something at school. Okay. First he said 'I am death and the end is near,' so that means he want to kill me or he's one of those hippi people going around yelling "The end is nigh!" I take the first one. So then he said, 'I will put you on the good side of death and I won't die,' and at first said he was death itself so basically he's saying that if I get on his good side and do what he says then I will not be killed. 'Instead you will be turned and then you will be on the winning side and you will be able to live with me forever,' Okay so he's saying that he would make me his and never take me back home and I'll be is slave for the rest of my life. But I don't get the 'you will be turned' part really.

"What do you mean _'I will be turned'_?" I asked him dispite myself.

"Well, you see I, Death, am a vampire and I live in a world called the Night World. The Night World lives along side your world only in our world there are shapeshifters, ghouls, witches, and vampires that walk around looking like regualr humans but aren't. It's not a different demension or anything, it's right here. And especially in a town like Kattlenor, Maine (where we currently are), it is not too cold yet, the sun is covered by clouds most of the time and the population is very vivid. It's like Nightworlder paridise." he explained in a casual voice like you hear about vampires everyday.

"You are such a lier! Listen here Death, or whatever you real name is, I don't believe any of this BS your throwing my way. Here's a hint: Not all teenage girls are _Twilight_ obsessed freaks who only want romance and mystery in their lives!" I yelled at him, and dispite my nudeness. I got up in his face and my naked body was touching his clothed one.

He smirked at me. "You are very spunky, I like it but I am telling you the truth. Here I will show you." he smiled at me, revealing big, bright, fangless white perfect teeth. Then he scrunched up his nose and his scissor teeth sharpened and the expended into two long fangs.

I screamed. I tried to back away but the cold cement wall was there, keeping me from escaping this nightmare. "Get away from me!" I yelled at him.

"Now, now. Sweetie, don't get all scarey on me... I don't want to force you into doing this if you turn I want it be a choice but, I will knock you out and do the blood exchange while you are unconcious." he kept his voice calm and spoke slowly as if I would go crazy if he spoke normally at me.

"I am not going to be a... v-vamp-pir-re. I can't. I am a vegetarian!" I yelled at him. "A-and I can't be your's you don't even know my name, I don't know your name! And this is all jusdt a bad dream because in reality people don't go around saying they're vampires! And I am obviously having a really bad hangover nightmare and if I go to sleep I'm going to wake up and be in my own bed." I spoke calmly, trying to reassure myself not talking to him anymoe but more to myself.

"Whatever you have got to tell yourself to make the sunrise in crazyville, cupcake." he said sarcastically.

I looked at him with dagger eyes. "Not helping." I growl.

"Oh, but I will. As soon as I do this last blood exchange you will be completely a vampire." he smiled at me and reached up to cup my chin. He lifted up my chin gently to expose me neck. He bent and started to kiss my neck, sweetly and carressingly dispite my better judgement I shivered in pleasure. "Don't fight it, it actually feels good when you don't struggle." he whispered against my neck then I felt a sharp sting. I went away quickily though and was instantly replaced with bliss. I felt like I was getting a shihatzu message all over my brain, oooh.

_'I knew you would like it.' I heard the man's voice say, but it was inside my head not outside. In here his voice sounded sweet and kind and almost... almost loving._

_How did he do that? I asked myself._

_'It's quite simple my dear just telepathy. Just think a thought directed to me.' he said. Reading my mind appearently._

_'Who are you.' I asked him. Since we were going to be in this blissful state and I was going to be held captive, might as well know by who._

_He mentally sighed, 'My name is Nick Rawl. I have been a vampire for one thousand years. And now there's this thing going on in the Night World, the end of the world. It is prophicated that the world will end a final time in darkness, for this is not the first time the world has ended. And the Night World council, which is really made up of nothing but vampire and witches, think that the only people who are going to survive are the vampires. Now they are saying that there are four people, both human and nightworlder, are coming out these people have special powers which are suppose to save the world. They have already found three. Not the Council but a group completely different. Here I'll show you._

_And show me he did, Nick showed me how the witches had three different circles to choose from the Circle Daybreak, Circle Twilight, and Circle Midnight. The Council had thought that Circle Daybreak did no longer exists for they were the ones who broke the rules because they thought that humans and nightworlders could live together in peace. Circle Daybreak let in all kinds of nightworlders not just witches too and it was ruled by one of the elders too, his name was Theirry, and they were trying to get to the kids with the powers just like the Council is only they want to use the kids for good and save the world and fight off the darkness and the Council want to kill the kids and let the vampires rule over the entire world. _

_'So you see it's very complicated but the end of the world is indeed coming.' he said. Then it was all gone._

He whipped his mouth and licked the left overs. Ugh. "So now that you know everything-" I cut him off.

"Why me? Why did you choose to kidnap me?" I asked, looking up at him with the big brown eyes that usually won my parents over.

"Well, there's this other thing. The Daybreakers believe that the end of the world is coming and the the old powers are awakening. One of those old powers are the soulmate principle, it's basically in the name: Soulmate. You see the soulmate principle usually would be rare but now everyone is getting new powers. The witches are stronger, the vampires, the werewolves, even the shapeshifter are finding new powers that weren't originally given to them. Because the old powers are awakening then the strongest power of all is too, the soulmate principle binds together two people, no matter how far away they are no matter what kind of nightworlder they are... no matter what kind of human they are. Their souls are bind together and meant to be together forever." he explained in a nonchalant voice like it was casual conversation.

"So that's what you think I am to you? Your soulmate?" The simple thought of hugging him passionately disgusted me. And I couldn't even bare to look at his mouth and think to kiss him let alone be his lover. Ugh, barf. I shivered in disgust.

"What's wrond? Are you cold?" he asked, looking down at my naked body.

"No. I'm repulsed. I am not your soulmate, if I was a soulmate to anyone it would be someone or something that I shared at least one common interest with. But look at you, all tall, dark, untamed, and scary. Then look at me. Small, defenseless, soft, untamed, and if I was any kind of intimidating it would be to an ant." I put my hands on my hips and rocks from one side to the other, like I did when I was thinking.

"Um, let me get you some clothes." he said and I could've sworn I saw a spark of sadness in his eyes from being rejected.

"Why am I naked anyway?" I asked myself after he left. I looked down at my body. There were what looked like freshly cleaned cut and achohol treated brooses all over me. I knew I had got in bad when he dragged me down the stairs but dang. Looking myself over now I almost wanted to scream.

He came back with some black jeans, a black bra and G-string, a black holter top and black bangels. He left and let me dress. I did. It actually looked god on me. I looked around. Damn, I don't have my bag. That bag carried my life in it. My freaking life. My cellphone, my lip gloss, my mirror, my cell phone, my ipod, my cellphone. So as you can see my life is in that bag. It's a simple black bag, I can carry it virtually anywhere. I need to go back and get it.

I walked up to the door and knocked. "Hey, uh... Nick?" I called through the door. I stepped away and the door swung open.

He looked me up and down with desire in his eyes. "What is it, my sweet?" he asked.

"Um, one I'm not your sweet and two I need my life." I told him simply.

"Your....life?" he looked at me spectically. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked me seriously.

"Yes. My life is my black bag that I havve laying on my windowsill, it has everything I need to live in there and I need it. Not only that but I need my friends and my parents and everything back. I can't just live with you forever you know." I informed him.

"Oh, I can get you the bag but the whole friends and family and the 'I can't live with you forever' thing. Your going to have to live with."

I growled at him. A little intimidation trick I learned when I was four.

He tsked me. Then in a second he was on me. He had me pinned to the floor with both his hands on each side of my head. "Now, lets finish what we started shall we?" I a swift movement he used his fingernail to cut his neck. Blood gushed out and fell on my lips. He leaned closer and forced me to drink it down or I wouldv'e choked.

It didn't taste like blood at all, it was sweet and tasked like strawberry pop rocks, well it did to me. I moaned dispite myself.

_'You have a very interesting mind.' he informed me._

_Since he was looking in my mind, I'd look into his. As soon as I thought this I felt a vague warning from Nick. Ignored it stubbornly and looked into his mind anyway. It was pitch black with small little spot where it got kind of bright. If it had been a painting it would've looked like a dark night sky with dimly different colored stars in it. I looked into the darkness first..._

_I saw the darkest memory first, the night he was tunred into a vampire. He was walking on a baren trail out in the desert, it was around the year 1010 and things were a little shaky after the whole Jesus' death thing. Nick had never really been outside of Asia, well actually he was from Egypt but moved to Asia when he was a teenager in hopes of becoming a traveler. _

_Nick was starving and thirsty and he was running away from that woman. The woman who had became infactuated with him back in the black market bazzar right before you go into the Saharah Desert. _

Every thing suddenly snapped back.

"You don't need to see that." Nick's voice snapped me back to the cold reality.

"Why won't you let me see? You looked in my mind." I pouted at him, and licked my lips. I had imagined the change to be bigger but I saw no difference.

"You have to exchange blood three times to actually become a vampire, sweetheart." he informed me, reading my mind again, "I'm not reading your mind, your projecting. When you turn into a vampire I suggest you practice on not doing that, you see me turning you into a vampire is against the rules since right now you are human and I told you about the Night World I broke the rules and you and I both shall get killed for that if anyone was to read the thoughts your throwing out in the clear blue we would be in deep trouble with the Night World." he told me in a voice that carried no emotion at all. He sat up, I could feel his groin rubbing against my pussy (couldn't think of a cleaner word than that).

Wow he's big, I thought. He chuckled, oh dear God did he hear me? My face went red with embarrassment, I knew it went red because my face was all hot and that just made him laugh more. I looked away. This position was a sex popsition. He was sitting on my "area" and his "area" and my "area" rubbed against each other everytime one of us did the slightest movement.

"You really can't hind you thoughts can you?" he said and laughed harder at me. Harder. Oh God.

"Um, could you get off of me? Uh, please." I said in a small shy voice. I usually didn't like to use that voice but it just breaks out sometimes whenever I get embarrassed.

He sighed, "Sorry, but really don't feal embarrassed. Your horny thoughts are ver appealing." he said in a sexy guy voice.

I had to force myself not to smile.

"Okay, so if I let you out of this room there is a place we have to go you promise you won't run away? Be a good girl and your fantasy's will come true." he winked. Oh wow, is he hypnotizing me or what?

"I'll be a good girl." I pouted, I could feel him poking at my mind, but there was no need. I mean come on I mean if I was somewhere I knew where I was then sure I'd run as soon as we were out, but I'm not dumb this wasn't a house near the beverly hills street that I lived on because none of those houses have a torn up raggedy basement like this so obviously I'm far from home. Why would I run just to get lost again? And besides he's a vampire, I'd get caught anyway. I've found that just going on with things then going for the blow after you see a clear, no catch opening.

For now I just have to deal with it and play along.

**So I haven't done this in a while with school and boys and everything in my life right now but I promise I'll update every week. **

**You see that sexy green button down there?**

**It's winking at you**

**You know you want it.**

**Click on it right.... You can do it. Just one little click....**

***wink* *wink***


	2. Changed

**hope you guys liked the last chap; I've got this website called ****.**** visit it please! join too!**

Victori Peirces. It's a name that not many people deserve. I'm not even sure I deserve it. A name like Victori is a name that you have to earn and then prove you earned it fairly. Victori. But it is my name. Nick. A common name. A name that may mean the world to some people, then a name that woud mean death to others.

_**Nick's POV**_

We drove in my Farrari, she was beautiful all I could ever hope for. She was smart, intellegent, humorus, she had a great smile. And surprisingly she was taking the whole kidnapping thing quite well. Victori had already had some blood in her, for I exchanged blood with her once but erased any trace of that meeting from her memory, but now I only had to do it one more time before she really becomes a vampire. I looked over at her, lying there in the passenger side of my car. She had her head proped to the side, leaning against the seatbelt for support. She was so adorable. I sighed. She has to be my soulmate if she's making me think of words like adorable. I mean really I'm over a thousand years old there is no possible way a macho guy like me can even think of saying the word adorable unless he were completely and inexcusably in love with some one.

Victori looked at me then, her eyes were hooded. She said nothing. She was extrodinary. Her square face was compliments by a million strands of straight black hair, her pale skin was luminous, her big pink lips pouted, her silver eyes were big and curious. Her voice (reality) was soft yet strong, but her voice (inside) was loud and demanding.

"What?" she shot at me, I guess I was staring. I quickly looked away.

"Nothing, my sweet." I said. Earlier I was trying to control her so she wouldn't put up a fight when I let her out of the basement but it wasn't neccessary, she was a smart girl.

"I am not your sweet, I barely know you." she hissed.

"But I know you, why can't you just accept the fact that we are meant to be together?" I tilted my head and thought about my last words. The soulmate principle is a powerful thing, I don't know how you know some one is your soulmate but people say that you just know. And I know. My heart leaped when I first saw Victori, when I first touched her I felt a spark. I don't know whether or not she felt the same thing but I know for sure that means that she is my soulmate. My former friend Ash Redfern is a soulmate to a human, and last time I talked to him he told me that he just knew when he met Mary-Lynette.

"Because, you kidnapped me! And last time I checked when you love some one, or are meant to be with them you **do not** kidnap them!" she was almost barking at me now. She brought in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Look you don't even know my name." she said.

"Victori Peirces." I countered, "I saw into your mind remember?" he said.

"Whatever, how do I know for sure that Nick is your real name?" she said.

I rolled my eyes, "You saw into my mind, Tori-" I was about to joke with her but instantly she cut me off.

"Whoa! You do not call me Tori. Only my friends can call me by any kind of nickname, and even then they know I will break their heads off if the name Tori is even directed towars me." she was hissing like a snake by now.

"Sorry, V?" I suggested.

She lightened up a bit, she smiled widely and looked down. "That's what Tony used to call me."

Who's Tony? I tried to keep the question in my head but it came out any way. "Who is Tony?" I said in an accusing voice, as if I were her father.

"None of your buisness." She went back to barking and hissing at me.

She's not a vampire yet and she was a telepath, some humans are telepaths, so it was easy to get into her mind without her noticing it, especially since she was thinking about this Tony person just now. Tony Toni.

Tony was V's best friend and her first lover (shiver). V loved him with all her heart. They met in kindergarden and have never been seperated for more than two weeks. Tony was a tan boy, with brown hair that he was always flipping from his eyes, he had dark gray eyes that everyone thought were black but only V and his family knew they were gray, Tony was street smart in V's eyes, though he finished high school a year before V he had said he wasn't going to go to college until V could go so they could attend together. How sweet.

Tony Toni was Victori's most loved person, so he had to die.

_**Victori's pov**_

I love Tony, I thought as I relaxed back into the chair. I remember when we first met, it was so funny in a way, too.

_flashback_

I was five and my mother was taking me to the movies to see Winnie the Pooh. I was so excited, I'd never seen a Winnie movie on the big screen before. I heard the sounds were so loud it was like you were actually there. Of course the Winnie the Pooh movie was very popular and alot of kids from school were in line. My mother had given me the money to pay for the tickets after I had beged her to leave me in the line alone. Though, she kept her eyes on me as I moved foward in the long line.

A boy a little taller than me with brownish skin and brown hair looked back at me. He was in line with his father and he had big black eyes. "Hello." his voice was small.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" I asked him, although he probally didn't know what the word "somewhere" meant, I was smarter than most kids my age because my mother homeschooled me and I learned faster.

"I think so, I am new at Eden Kidergarden." he said.

"Oh, I used to go there but my mommy home shchool's me now. Oh! Sorry, you probally don't know what home shcool means, it's-"

He cut me off, "When you get taught at home. Yeah, I know. My mother home schooled me." he smiled vaguely.

"Oh, well that's nice. I thought I might be the only one who got home schooled in the whole world." I chuckled and he smiled at me.

"Last ticket for the Winnie the Pooh movie." The blonde lady at the desk said as the boys fahter bought two tickets.

I pouted and turned towards my mother who hunched her shoulders as she walked back over to me.

"Sorry sweetie, we'll come tomorrow I promise." my mother reassured me.

As soon as I was about to turn away and walk back to the car with my mother the boys hand caught mine, "Wait." he said and my mother turned towards him. "I have two tickets I'll go in the movies with her and you and my father can go in another movie like you _really_ want to." he asked my mother.

"Okay, with me." his tall father said in a deep voice.

My mother bit her lip then agreed.

Ever since me and Tony were inseperable.

_present_

I sighed, thinking of the good old times was wonderful. Oh shit! The thought of the old times snaped me back to reality. "I can't just leave my old life and run away with you like this." I told Nick, "I need to be with my family, with Tony... You have to take me back." I growled at him.

He seemed to think about this, "You can go back, after I change you. But that's only until yo finish school, then you have to come with me." he says.

I sighed, then gasped, "Will I be able to control myself around my parents since their human?" I asked.

He laughed, "When you first wak up after 'death' then sure the need will be too strong to resist but then you should be able to control yourslef.

"Oh, so the need isn't that strong then?" I asked.

He contemplated, "Well, the need isn't really resistable. It's kind of hard to explain. It's like this, humans blood cells carry oxygen, and vampire blood cells don't so when a human is turned relaly whats happening is that the cells are fighting each other and the vampire blood cells are killing the human blood cells. The vampire blood cells then take over the body and you have vempire blood. But, since vampire's body's were once human or where born like a human they have a brain and that brain needs oxygen so when we feed really it's like we're taking all the oxygen that a human has and putting it in oure body. So our brain's can have oxygen. But when we run out of that oxygen that the human cells provide us with then we feel a need that is sort of like a hunger and we feed again." he was staring at the road as he said this.

"Okay, that makes sense. Kind of like science class." I said to myself, nodding. I looked out the window. It looked as if we were headed into town. I lived in Beverly Hills and there were different places to live and shop. The Village was like a combo. It had condo's and malls everywhere. We were pulling into one of the hotle's parking lot though. 'Qulicke' it was an expensive place to stay especially considering the fact that it was Beverly Hills.

We got out the car and walked into the tall building. The lobby was quaint and very sophisticated. We quickly got into the elevator and Nick pressed on the top floor, 24. I looked up at Nick. He was staring straight at the door and not saying anything. Are you okay? I wanted to ask him, but honestly he was the only person I knew who intimidated me.

He sighed and looked down at me, "What?" he seemed sort of tense every sense we entered the hotel.

"Are you okay?" I hesitated but I leant my hand on his arm for comfort.

He seemed to give a small shiver as I did this then I felt it. It was the first time I'd touched him when it wasn't by force. I felt what was like a small shock of plesant electricity under neath my touch, I shivered from the pleasure myself, it was unexplainable how it felt. I gasped, "What?" I asked exasperately.

"It's a soulmate thing." he whispered and grabbed my had gently. When he did this my heart soared involuntarily. He place my hand over his heart, his heart beat was soft and solid. I mealted when he did this. Then he gently kissed all my fingers then place my hand on his cheek. Oh, there are no words to describe how my body reacted to this. My heart beat quickened, my face redened, my eye widened, my breath was uncontrollable.

"I...I..." I didn't know what to say but just then the elevator door opened and revealed a group of people awaiting to get intot the elevator.

He dropped my hand and led me out the elevator and down the hall to the right, he pulled out a card key once we had reached room 1030; Alot of rooms, I thought trying to keep my mind off what just happened. Once we were in the room Nick visibly relaxed.

"What was wrong?" I asked, tilting my head to the side and thinking about taking a step closer but actually backing away. I was not about to have another experience like I just did in the elevator.

"There are other vampires here." he said, growling the words and frowning, "they would sense that I was changing you, although I know none of them would think anything of it it's just that your such a telepath, people would be able to see that I told you all about the Night World before I told you and that's against the rules. So you need to try to block your mind. After I change you then you have to think of nothing but blood and and a brick wall.

I smiled reassuringly at him, "Don't worry, I will be a good little girl." I said playfully wrapping my arm around his shoulders, forgeting for a second about the whole him being a evil vampire thing and the (what I am now calling) soulmate-touch.

My whole arm tingled and my heart leaped to the sky. I looked at him and my jaw dropped. I could say nothing, looking at his perfect face...This close...It took my breath away. His irisless red eyes were beautiful up close. Even thought they had no iris... well that wasn't exactly true because his iris was really just dark dark red and it was a shade darker than his red eyes.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked down at me with his beautiful eyes, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He bent his head down closer to mine. His lips met mine, I could tell it was meant to be an soft, gentle kiss but it got deeper. My heart was at it's maximum capasity, my mind was so jumbled up with different thoughts that I didn't even know if they were mine anymore. I sighed and poked my tounge against his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and let me explore his mouth with my tounge. Finely we pulled away and I looked at him. "Wow." I whispered.

He was staring deep into my eyes and I stared back at his endless red ones. I saw into his soul. Just then his eyes turned a different color, an indescribable grayish green with the smallest hints of gold and blue. I gasped. "You eyes?" I blinked then rubbed my eyes yet they stayed that grayish color. "Is that a vampire thing?" I asked.

He chuckled, "No, vampire's eyes turn silver. My eyes are like that. I don't know why but when I am overcome with good emotions then my eyes turn to their true color." he informed me.

"I like this color better." I whispered unintensionally.

"Then this is the color they shall stay, I promise." he smiled and held me tighter against him. He bent his head down and kissed my neck, then I felt two plesant stings at the base of my neck. I shivered, he made me do things like that alot. I burried my fingers in his black lots and moaned.

_'Now this is very important,' his mental voice was once again carring and loving and sweet, 'when I give you my blood then you will get really sleepy then you will fall asleep, I will then wake you once the time has come and you will be a vampire. Really simple actually.' he sounded as if he would smile at me if he was talking to me regularly._

_I moaned again, already feeling heavy and sleepy like he said, 'I hate to love you.' I told him._

Then he pulled away, "Well, then I would love to hate you but I don't." he used a nail to break skin at the base of his throat.

I leant toward him and liked his cut at first then I sucked the blood.

_'I know I shouldn't but I love this feeling.' I gave a small laugh and kind of gave a small drunken hiccup. _

_'What feeling.' he asked me but I could sense, even through my now sleepy and clustered mind, that he knew what I was talking about._

_'The feeling...of....wholeness....I'm sleepy.'_

He pulled me away from him and picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed. "Good night, my princess."

"Good...." I yawned, "Night." I was asleep then.

**I know it's shorter than I would usually like but it seemed like a good time to end the chapter, and remember go and join my website **.** and click on that sexii review button, :P !!!**

**Mii cookies r delicious**

**Mii oreos r delicious**

**Mii stories r delicious!!!!**

**Review mii delicious stories!! Plz!!! Luv Ya :P!!!**


	3. The Club

**So this is chapter 3 I trust you all went to my website when you saw the link? *nudge* *nudge* lol**

I woke up in a daze, things were so different. My limbs were sort of sore at first...stiff, but then I sat up andstretched and everything was amazing. I looked around and saw that some things looked more detailed. I looked down at the carpet of the hotel room and saw that there were actually little golden flakes of swirls patterned into the white plush of it, and that the bed spread was laced with the same type of golden material, also the bed spread and the carpet were two different colors even if to human eye they look like the same off white color. I looked at Nick, who was laying asleep next to me, his dark hair sprawled out around his beautiful head. His skin was smooth and flawless, even more flawless than I had thought as a human. His eyelashes casted a dark cresent against his porcelien skin. I tilted my head to the side in awe. I looked over the room again, it was done in black and white with he tiniest hints of gold. On the black leather autimun layed a human man, he was husky, his skin was red (probally a bad machine tan), his hair was light blonde. I smelled the air and noded to myself. He was attacked, probally from Nick, and dragged back here. He smelled like a hobo by the way.

I didn't know what Nick was talking about I mean I wasn't choking or anything, I wasn't gasping for air. Then I looked back at the man. There was the tiniest bit of blood thrinkling down his neck, so litte that a human wouldn't have spotted it as far away as I was. But all it took was that little bitty drop of blood and a deep breath from me to have me raving. I couldn't breathe, I was gasping uncontrollably for air. It felt as if a huge peach has suddenly gotten stuck into my throat, I coughed a little then looked back at the blood. Then I was crazy with hunger. I jumped up so fast that I didn't even relized I'd jumped at the man until I was in the air about to pounce on him. My rational mind had gone somewhere else, probally to hypernate while it let my crazy mind satisfy my needs. I jumped on the man and then animally yanked his head up, exposing a neck. I heard myself growl. I burried my head into his throat and tore into his neck. Oh! The blood didn't taste like copper or salt or anything like that, it was sweet and juicy and delicious. I loved it, for some reason... oh wait I'm a vampire. Duh. I pulled back then felt for a pulse...faint....faint... THERE IT IS! I bent down and struck at his artarie, blood gushed out and into my mouth. I moaned in pleasure, this was almost as good as sex..._almost_. It was so relieving, the blood released me from my choking state and but me into a state of leasure and comfort.

"So I see your awake." Nick laughed at me and I satated my hunger.

I flipped him the bird without bringing my head up from the man's neck, this just made him laugh harder. Finally no more blood would come from his veins, I lifted my head and licked my lips and fingers clean. Then I looked and the perfect Nick and smiled.

His eyes grew wide when he say my face and he gasped, "Beautiful." he mouthed.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Ha. Ha. You're so funny." I said sarcatically of course.

"No, really. You held the beauty of a vampire as a human, but now you.....You're a goddess." he awed at me.

"Whatever." I said simply and waved him off. "Do you know how many guys have called me a goddess in my life, well I'll believe I'm a goddess when I grow a tree with the snap of my fingers." I gavce a half-hearted laugh at his gawking expression and walked towards the bathroom. I opened the door and flipped on the lights, it took literally no time for my eyes to adjust to the lights. I looked into the mirror and gasped at myself. My skin was smooth and flawless like Nick's, I looked pale and fragile yet strong and powerful. My hair was longer than before, and shinier. It was in big, gorgeous curls all over my head, making it look unintentionally windblown. My lips were more pouty than usual and more pink. My eyes were silver and golden, my fangs were long and haunting. I looked like a vampire goddess. Just like Nick had said. I turned on one of the faucets and splashed some water on my face and then looked back into the mirror, the water made my face look even more innocent and adorable. But my fangs retracted and my eyes went back to their normal colors, yet there were a little trace of silver and golden specs in them. I walked back into the room where Nick was laying back on the bed, his hands behind his head.

"Beautiful?" he asked when he saw my questioning look.

"Um, so he fangs come and go as I please?" I asked nervously, I was trying not to look back at the innocent man I'd just killed, it wasn't the first time I'd killed though, but this man was some innocent man that Nick had chosen of the street, a simple man who was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. I shivered. The feeling of guilt clashed with my look of innocence. I looked down.

Feeling my grief, I guess, Nick rushed over to me and took me into his arms. I looked up at him, the eletric feeling was intense on my skin, "I hate you." I whispered to him.

"Aishiteru." he countered, "Would you like to know what that means?" he asked me his eyes were filled with love and compation.

"No need, I already know. And Daikiria." I said, I was a fluent japanese speaker.

"Victori Peirces, what a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. You may not love me but I love you and I will make you my princess of the night. I promis you this." He looked down at me and closed his eyes, then kissed the top of my head. He released me then looked the man's body into the kitchen. I don't know what he did with it in there.

I closed my eyes and sighed, at least I didn't have to look at it anymore. I would of course have to get used to it...To killing people. It was neccessary for life, I would just have to live with it. Lioness' don't feel bad when they rip a fawn up for their little cubs or to satisfy their hunger, so neither should I. Yeah, that's how I'll look at it. Like I'm a lioness. Merciless.

He came back in and took a deep breath, "You don't need to worry sweetie, he had genital warts, HIV positive, and he had breast cancer. He had just found out today that he was going to die before the year was out anyway, all you did was make it easier for him. Painless and quicker." he told me.

"So, still maybe a mericle would've come within this year and he would've had a chance to love and have a family one day before he died. But we will never know now, will we?" I looked at him with a questioning suggestive glance and at his bewithered expression I just smirk and dropped myself on the bed infront of me. I sighed deepily into it. The matress was so soft, I could drift in it's softness forever.

"Let's go." he said. He picked up a box that was sitting in a black leather chair not too far from the bed, "But first change into this, what your wearing isn't apropriate for where we're going." he said and handed me the box. "Go change." he said once again and sat on the bed and tapped his foot, an impatient motion.

I sighed and took the box into the bathroom. I stripped down and took off my underwear and quickly washed off my "sacret parts" with the complementary rags the hotel gave you then put my underwear back on and opened the box. The outfit was made of leather, it reminded me of catwoman's suit. I pulled up the top, it was strapless black leather top that was straight across the top except for the little dip in the center that exposed alot of chest, and the bottom it had "Beautiful" inscribed on it in gold broidery. I put the top on and wondered just where we were going as soon as I saw the pants. It was a pair of short leather shorts that, when I put them on, instantly fitted my forrm and found it's way into my ass crack. There was also a pair of thigh highs in the box, also black leather like the shorts and the top. I slipped them on and looked into the mirror. I cracked a smile. I had no idea how long it had been since I went to sleep. The thought of time just now suddenly occured to me as I relised that I was wearing club clothes and surely weren't going to a club in the day time.

I walked out and Nick raised his eyebrows at me and smirked.

"Shut up, just shut up." I said.

"I said nothing." he put his hands up in defence.

"I heard you. You think I don't hear your little coments in the back of your head? I can." I smirked at him. He actually thought I was serious.

"Whatever, if that was true you'd know that I was complementing you." he stood and took my hand in his. Again there was the soulmate's touch. "Come on." he said and he led me back to the car out side. But there was a moterbike parked next to Nick's Farrari. He threw his leg over the bike and started the engine, he nodded motioning for me to sit on the back. I hoped on behind him and cluched on tightly.

"No helmets?" I asked.

"We're vampires, no need." threw over his shoulder at me then backed up, "Hold on tight." he advised me then we were off. I'm not going to lie to you, it felt like I was sitting on an oversized vibrater. Not that I've used a vibrater before or anything like that it's just what that felt like.

"You enjoying the ride?" he yelled back at me over his shoulder.

"Yeah. This is exhilerating!" I smiled at him and he glance at me over his shoulder, a smile in his eyes. He stayed true to his promise, his eyes didn't turn back to that demonlike red color. I leaned my head on his shoulder and moaned. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"To see my friends." he said simply.

I guess I would have to see for myself. The ride was fun and fast, my hair lashe at my face, my skin glowed a little more. I couldn't stop laughing to whole time, it was a picture perfect moment, and I was sharing it with Nick. At first there were doubts in my mind about this whole soulmate thing but if I put aside the whole kidnaping thing, Nick wasn't half bad.

I looked up at the sky, it was dark with stars in the sky shining brightly. I saw the Gemini constelastion and the big dipper, I looked at the moon and saw that the craters were big and small and lopsided and all those little details. It was amazing. We finally pulled up at this little brich building with the words "Karnivorus" shining brightly on a sign over the door. Nick got of the bike first and then led me towards the door. I folowed silently. I knew what he meant now about being able to sense other night people, I felt their powerful presences inside the building, it was like the hairs on the back of your neck going up when someone comes up behind you but more intensified. I did as he informed me and thought of nothing but a brick wall as we entered the building. A small dark skinned boy with a fade was standing there right before we stepped in, he sniffed the air and then stepped aside, allowing us to futher go in the building. I saw Nick roll his eyes at the boy.

_'Werewolves, so domestic.'_ he taunted in my head.

_'Am I broadcasting?' _I asked.

_'Nah, I can just get into your head because your my soulmate and because we have a strong mind connection already.' _he told me wrapping his arm around my waist.

_'Oh, well am I doing good blocking everyone out?' _I was sort of scared.

_'Yes, very good.'_ He squeezed me tighter into his arms and smiled down at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

When we got deeper into the building there was a hall. A long hall that had a door at the end of it. I heard load music coming from the inside of that door event thought it was suppose to be sound proof. I took in a deep breath and made my mental wall harder and thicker **(to all the freaks out there: Stop bein nasty!)**.

Nick squeezed my side again and smiled down at me, gesturing for me to relax. I smiled back up at him but it didn't reach my eyes. This was all so sudden, I had a soulmate, I was a vampire, everything was so... Weird. I looked down at my feet and exhaled as Nick opened the door for me. Inside was a huge room that was filled with a bunch of neon colors. There were black leather couches were in all the corners with black coffe tables infront of them. There was also a bar going along the back wall of the club and there was two pool tables on the left wall and a DJ on the right wall. I smiled, I'd been in a club like this before, it was called Musique (the one I'd went into) but it had a more gothic glow to it than this club.

"Where are we?" I whispered to Nick as we walked onto the dancefloor.

_'A little Night World club called 'Karnivorus'. It's one of the secret clubs that actually looks and_ _feels like a club.' _He told me mentally.

I looked around and saw that all the people who over crowded the big room were pale and beautiful. I saw a few men who were dancing with girls who were so beautiful it was a sin look over at me with interest and strong desire, and some girls looked at me with spiteful glances at me. I took a step closer to Nick and started to sway with the beat of the music. Nick was a great dance partner, always allowing you to show off your style but then made it seem like he was leading. A song came on that I and appearently everyone in the club was familar with, "Low" by Flo Rida. And let me tell you the dance was no longer forbiden. I, of course beiing from BH, knew how to dirty dance and Nick was a great partner, but when a sexy dude with blonde hair came up behind me I couldn't help but to let my freaky side show. I dipped and rubbed my ass up against him according to the beat, Nick found another partner also. I ended up doing a booty meet (look it up) with a few girls. I was unexpectedly having fun. I eventually got back to dancing with Nick and then had went to the bar with him, as a human I would've gotten tired or at least short of breath with all the dancing I had did but I hadn't even broken a sweat. I smiled at Nick.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked me.

"Extremely." I laughed just to laugh and took a martini, I drowned it and didn't even sway the slightest when I had ordered a _Sex On The Beach_, this didn't surprise me since I had come from a family of drunkens and we almost never got wasted no matter how much we drunk, it was in my blood. But when I had gotten five more beers and a _hurricane_ and I was still stable I looked at Nick with a crooked glance and a eyebrow raised.

_'Why aren't I drunk. yet?'_ I called to him mentally.

_'The only thing vamps can get drunk on is blood, sweetie.' _I heard sort of a mental laugh in my mind and I joined along physically. I smiled at Nick.

"How long have we been here?" I asked.

"About three hours." he grabbed his iphone out of his pocket and checked the time. "Yep, about three hours."

_'And how long was I asleep?'_

_'Oh, about five days. You woke up earlier than I expected but, your heathly and that's all that manners to me.'_

I rolled my eyes. Then I turned on the bar stool and froze. That couldn't be... I know it's not... It's impossible.... Tony? Nick had said that this was a club for nightpeople and Tony had a little color in his skin, plus we had grown up together.

_'Nick, can vampires be born and grow up like regular humans?'_ I asked him still staring at Tony, as if I was afraid that if I looked away he would vanish.

_'Sure,'_ he answered, _'those type of vampire are called Lamia. You type of vampire is called Made, you and me both are made but Lamia vampires have a little witch in them so they can be born, grow, and they can stop aging anytime they choose and they can start again, only if they decide to start again they will look... their real age... If you know what I mean.'_ I understood.

I noded and said, "I'll be right back," then I hoped off the chair and walked over to the dance floor where about five different girls were on Tony trying to dance with him. I joined those girls in dancing on him but he didn't seem to notice me on him. Probally because on the huge crowd. I smiled at one of the girls next me and she gave me a "toothy" smile back. I turned to see Tony staring straight at me. I smiled naughtily at him and he grabbed my hand and rushed me out a back door. We ended up in a ally behind the building.

I felt Nick pushing at my mind, asking me if I was okay. I gave a gently push back to calm him.

"What are you doing here?" he growled at me, putting both hands on either side of my head, trapping me against the wall.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing. How can you possibly be a nightperson? You've got color in you skin." I did a hand gesture at his skin for emphasis.

"Well, I'm a shapeshifter, and besides not all nightpeople have to be pale as a ghost." he said still a little faint growl in his voice, "But that's besides the point, how are you here, your going to get eaten alive. You...you...human!" he was quietly hissing at me now. "Don't you know you mom is crying over you every night? She and your father are going crazy looking for you, and your hanging around nightpeople? How do you even know about them? Your a human damnit." he was pounding his fist against the wall next to my head.

"Tony, calm down." I said gently then softly rested my hand on his cheek, like I always did whenever he got angry, but he'd never gotten angry at me before.

He sighed and looked in my eyes, "You _were_ human. What happened? Who turned you?" he asked, calmly now.

"My soulmate." I whispered. Tony grabbed my hand that layed on his cheek and he squeezed it, just then I felt the same shock I felt whenever Nick and I touched, it was stronger though it felt more ginuine. "Wow."

"I am your soulmate." Tony looked at me with eyes filled with sorrow, "I've always been your soulmate, I knew that since the day I met you that you meant something special to me but.... I didn't think of you as my soulmate until one day we were at the park and you touched my cheek when I was mad at Daniel for throwing away my report. Remember?" he paused so I nodded and he continued, "When you touched my cheek I felt that shock, and my heart pounded and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I knew you were the one." he was whispering to me now. I had come closer too, his forehead was leaning against mine and my body was reacting madly.

"I...I remember feeling _something_ that day, but... you and me? Soulmates?" And I could see that two, me and Nick older and married having little children run around the house. I sighed. "But how's that possible if Nick's my soulmate? I feel the same shock with him." I was really whispering this to myself but Tony backed up and looked at me when I said this.

"What!" He was back to growling. He moved his hands away from the wall and started to pace infront of me. "How can...." he stopped and looked at me with a shocked expression glued on his face, then he whispered his voice harsh and menicing, "Did you saw Nick? As in Nick Rawl?" at my silent nod he turned from me and went back into the club.

I wen tin after him but he had escaped into the crowd and I couldn't find him. If only Tony would tell me what was wrong; I mean obviously he knew Nick, and that had to mean Nick knew him but that must mean, but judging by his reaction they weren't the best of friends either. I looked around and still I couldn't find Tony. I tried calling out with my mind, after all Nick had said that I was a telepath.

_'Tony?'_ I called out, searching with my mind for his. I had no idea what his mind looked like but suddenly it was like I was in a whole new world. I mean I didn't move and I still saw everyone dancing in front of me in the club but in my head there was images that were inexplainatory. I saw different colors, some in the same region but no color exactly alike. It was like my mind had went into a giant rainbow or a colage of different colors. I touched one of the colors with my mind then thought about it for a second. I put the brick wall, strong and sturdy, back into my mind then proceeded touching the color. This color was a golden bronze like color and when I touched it a thousand thoughts flew into my mind.

_'Who is that?'_ a woman's voice, she was thinking this thought about a man that was dancing beside her but not with her, this makes her a little sad and she doesn't know why.

I didn't remain in her mind any longer, it was nothing to me. I wanted Tony's mind. I went back to surfing the colors and looking for something... I didn't know what Tony's mind looked like and there was appearently a whole other life that Tony had lived that I didn't know about and there was no telling what color that meant for him.

"Are you okay?" Nick came from nowhere and snapped me out of my mind surfing state. He grabbed my shoulders. By now I was used to the soulmate's touch.

"Yeah, yeah....Just....Do you know someone named Tony Toni?" I blurted it all out in one big huff of breath.

He growled at the mention of my beloved's name. "Toni," I could tell he was just saying his last name, it's pronounced sort of differently. "Whatever he says do not trust Tony Toni." he looked me in the eye and his eyes when back to the pupiless red and he stared me down with them, "I'm serious Victori, _do not_ listen to anything Toni says." he huffed and his eyes went back to the other color that they had resided to.

I didn't have words strong enough to express the emotion I had felt at that moment. I didn't know if I hated Nick or loved him for telling me to stay away from Tony and I didn't know who my soulmate was. I didn't know if this was all real or not, in just a few weeks my life had turned upside down. So quickly. I had known Tony pretty much all my life, and he and I were as close as two people can get without having sex or getting married, and honestly before that fatal night that's what I thought he and I were going to end up doing. I loved him with all my heart and that would nevver change. Whether my "soulmate" told me it would or not.

But then there was Nick Rawl. I hated him when I first met him then I loved him. I love him. I couldn't help that, there was a connection that was so... strong and unbreakable. I wanted him so much I practically craved him like a starving child craves food. I need him like a drowning puppy needs oxygen. And these are feelings that I have for someone who kidnapped me and forced me to be a vampire. I don't know what to do honestly.

I sighed and looked down. I couldn't look at Nick anymore. Not with those probing eyes staring back at me like that. I brusted past him, "I'm sorry, Nick. I have to go." I whispered harshily. It felt as if I had something stuck in my throat, it was a struggle for me to talk. I sniffed and, with my head down, walked out of the club. I didn't want to let the tears of fustration leek out of my eyes. It would show weakness and I wasn't dumb I didn't want to show weekness in a room full of vampires. I walked slowly through the door then walked slowly down the hallway, then I ran as soon as I was two feet from the club. I ran and I ran. With tears blurring my eyes, I couldn't see anything but damnit I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I bumped into a person, a man. I looked up as he caught me into his arms.

I sniffed and looked up at him through teary eyes, "Excuse me." I said.

"Ma'am is something wrong?" he asked with a hint of a southern accent.

"I'm fine." tears wouldn't stop coming. I pulled back from his grasp and brust past him and jogged into a dark ally. I went into the ally until I hit a brick wall and I bawled. I hit the wall with my fist multiple times then I dropped by the wall and just bawled. "Why?" I asked to no one in perticular. "Why me...." I sniffed and bawled, "Why me?" I finally whispered and then fainted from exhaustion.

I woke up with a sore back and another crook in my neck. I was laying on a mattress in someone's apartment or something like that. It was the place of a poor person that was for sure. I sat up quickly and looked around the room was small but quaint. There were what looked like wooden sticks used for fighting handing on the wall on the far side of the room and there was a small television on the floor. I stood and looked up, there was a small draft coming from a window on the ceiling. I looked at the wall with the door that seemed to lead to the outside world. I jumped up high and grabbed a hold on the frame of the window. I slid through and climbed to the top. Appearently I was on top of a roof of a tall building. I was still in Beverly Hills that was for sure, because I knew this building. It was the WNCP old apartment building where struggling artist and people with low income had to live well they really don't have to live here but, they do just to say they live in Beverly Hills, even if it was the scraps on the bottom of BH.

I looked around the top of the building and heard a voice. The voice was soft and fragile, "Hello. I would say good morning but that's not really how you introduce yourself." I turned to see a small girl with a heart shaped face and red hair that fell straight and long to the back of her knees. She had green eyes, big puckered pink lips, and wore a gold armlet. She wore torn jeans and knee high boots with a green tank top. "I'm Teru Pierces. You are at my apartment. I have watched you from afar for many years." He was gently, almost lovingly, caressing the gold armlet that held the design of a rose, only the rose petals were black instead of gold like the rest of the armlet.

I stared at her and raised an eyebrow, "How long? That's stalking." I walked back on step away from her.

She laughed and jumped over the window and stepped closer to me, if she wanted to all she had to do was reach up and touch my cheek, which conveintly she did do. "It's now stalking if the intension is good. Oh child, I was looking over you because your mother was never there. Our mother was never there." She was whispering to me now, in a small sad voice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, she was crazy.

"Oh. Excuse me you don't know do you? You are one of us honey. Here let me explain."

**This story is going all over the place now but don't worry I have the perfect idea on how to end it.**


	4. Prophecies

**Okay so that was a kind of weird huh? And so now I will share with you the explanation. Cuz honestly this chap is going to be short I would've added it with the other chap but it seemed like it was getting too long.**

She sighed and touched my hair next, "Victori Pierces. It is a name that many people do not deserve because it is the name of a goddess. A goddess that shall overcome all obstacles in her life. Victori. And then there was Teru. Teru Pierces was Victori's sister." She was in a whole other world it seemed as if she were telling the future. Then something magical happened as she said the last sentence her hair rose and her eyes turned completely green including the whites. "Victori and Teru were destined to meet up at birth, and then separate at life then they were fated to join again at death. They weren't meant to live together because of the horrible truth that they were going to kill each other if this were to happen. Victori was Teru's death, walking with power so tall and strong packaged in a beautiful and fierce shell. Teru was Victori's breaking, she was walking with power so compact yet strong that no one could defy it no one could defeat it except for Victori, who was destined to kill. Teru, who was destined to give life,

"The two sisters were the fate of the whole world and they were the fate of the eternal world. They be the alpha and the omega. The truth and the lie. Everything evil was inside the one with the dark. The good was inside the one with the light. The world was inside both of them." Then she fell. Teru fainted and fell through the window. I jumped down swiftly and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Teru?" I called to her. I laid her down on the mattress I had awoken on. I sighed and looked down at her. She was saying that I was her sister. Which was a ridiculous idea, I mean honestly how in the world do I have a sister?" Then it hit me.

_Flashback_

I was about four years old and so was T, me and her were on our way to grandma's house. Momma and Daddy where driving. But they weren't V's (the present V) parent's no, these people were strangers to the present V yet parents to the past V. The mother had a sharp and beautiful face with long dark hair, my daddy had bright red hair and a medieval face. Teru looked at me and smiled.

"Do you think Grams is going to let us play in the fields again?" She smiled brightly and hopped up and down in here seat, "Oh I hope she do." She mused.

"I hope we see the dead bird again." Baby Victori said I a hushed voice. This gained her a sharp look from Mommy and Teru.

Then Teru laughed and said, "Why you always want to see lily?" she laughed and pointed at me.

"I like lily, she rot slow so I get to stay with her longer." I mused and thought about the dead big, black, sleek bird that laid dead in Grams open praire fields.

_Present_

I gasped and touched my temples. I looked at Teru and fainted on the mattress right next to her.

I had a…….

Sister.

**Short chap I know but this is just her little explanation you know get me a lot of reviews and ill update soon promise.**


	5. Down By The Lake

**I am writing back to back now.**

I woke up the exact same time she did. We looked at each other. Sister. Teru smiled at me and I smiled back. We had the same smile. Everything was happening too quickly. First the kidnaping, then I fall in love, then I have two soulmates, then I have a sister. This is starting to weight down on me.

"Good morning, Victori." Teru said and lifted up off the mattress in a quick, lean motion.

I copied the movement and stood next to her. "So you my sister?" I asked her nervously.

"Yes, I am Teru Pierces. And you are Victori Pierces. And we are sisters, the daughters of Claire Gilbert and John Pierces. According to the prophcies we are also the daughters of desiny." she wiped her eyes and hugged me closely. At first I hesitated then I hugged her back just as hard. I had a sister. I had two soulmates. I was a vampire, and I was hungry too.

"Um, Teru. I'm a vampire." I told her.

"And I'm a witch." at my shocked expression she laughed, "Our mother was a witch and our father was a witch also. You were a witch but destiny wanted you to be a vampire. The most powerful vampire in existence actually." she turned and went to the wall that had held the wooden fighting sticks. She pulled out a hidden drawer that was behind one of the bug sticks, and she pulled out a few old, dusty scrolls from the drawer. She brought the back over to me.

"Whet are these?" I asked her.

"These are the prophetic scrolls, I have all of the scrolls that were ever made. All the prophettic scrolls anyway. I hide them out in some obvious place so that the Night World council or someone in the Night World to find every now and then so that they know what to look forward to. It's my job. But now I'm having to put out more and more of my scrolls since the end of the world is coming.... They have the right to know. Only there's this one scroll that I'm kind of reluctant to put out...." she riffled through the pile of scrolls she had now thrown onto the mattress and found the one she was looking for and handed it to me.

It wasn't English but somehow the mysterious language came natural to me. It was a bunch of different signs yet when I scanned over the symbols I under stood them.

_After the darkness_

_The Wild Powers gone_

_Then there were two_

_The fierceness of Victori_

_The gentlness of AishiTeru_

_The two joined at birth_

_Seperated at life_

_Joined at the Death, the end_

_Victori and AishiTeru. _

_The End is Near._

"The end is near? You mean the darkness that's suppose to take out the entire world for good this time? Nick told me all about one time. He didn't go deep into detail though. I figured it out though I think. The apocolyps is coming and this time it's going to be the end of the world and no one can stop it except for these.... Wild Power people?" I asked. Teru nodded and then took the scroll from my gently and reread it over, her forehead crickling.

"Yes, but do you think we should put this scroll out there? I mean basically it's saying that if all the Wild Powers fight the darkness then the darkness will be destroyed along with teh Wild Powers but then, there will be us two. We would be the only two to survive the battle..... Then I don't know." she put it back on the pile and put pressure on her temples.

I sighed and looked at the other scrolls. I was mindlessly riffling through them until I came upon this one:

_If the Wild Power fail_

_Then evil will prevail _

_When the two are left _

_then they will battle_

_One will win_

_Good or Evil shall win_

_When the battle is over _

_One will rule over all_

"Oh....My.... God!" I dropped the scroll and looked at Teru. She looked at me with questioning eyes. I picked the scroll back up, "I have to go find Nick, can I take this with me to study it?" I asked.

"Anything for you my sister." she hugged my tightly. "I haven't read that one yet, I've been so busy puting out the prophcies that I haven't had the time to. I would be veryu greatful if you read it and told me what it says." she chirped happily. "Oh, and take my car." she handed me keys to her car. "It's the red Mustang out back." she said and guided me out the door.

"Okay, do you know where Nick is?" I asked dumbily, why would she even know who Nick is?

"Oh, Rawl? He should be in the park downtown like he usually is this time of day." she said simply and closed the door when I was a few steps down the hall.

Teru was nice, though the scroll called her AishiTeru which of course was the japanese for I love you. And it made sense because she was so nice. I walked down the long musty hall until I came unpon a elevator, I pressed the down button and once on the horrid elevator, I pressed the button for floor 1. The elevator was slow and it clonked everytime we pasted a floor. The elevator stoped five floors above the first to let on a man. He looked like he was in his twnties yet he had gray hair.

"Hello," he said and nodded at me. I nodded back but said nothing, I kept my eyes on the floor mentally pleading with the elevator to hurry on the the base floor. "So, are you-" I cut him off.

I looked in his eye and said, "I'm hungry." Then I walked up to him and lifted his chin up. I sunk my fangs into his auturie and drained his quickly. I blocked out his mind and focused on the blood. It tasted like sugar with a hint of lemon. He was a sinner. Once drained I threw his body to the corner of the elevator and stood there like nothing happened. When the elevator door opened there were two poeple standing there in clothes dripping with paint. I licked my lips and teeth before I smiled at them and brushed past them and out of the elevator.

Elevator man satisfied my hunger for now, but I knew I would want more later. I found Teru's Stang out in the parking lot behind the old, torn up building. It was a good car, a red 1997 convertable. I drove to the downtown park but on the way I stoped by my neighborhood. I lived in a rich neighborhood, you know they one's that you had to have a key to get pasted the gate to get into to. I pulled up to a stop at the gate and the gaurd looked at me with fascination. I smiled at him, he was new if it were the old gaurd then he would've recognized me instantly and thrown a big fit over my beign missing. The new gaurd just nodded when I said I was a friend of the Pierces and let me in. I drove up to my house. It was a big townhouse, it held a sort of classic England style to it. The tan paint and white boarder being complimented by the red roses and pink dasies in the front. I walked through the front door and stepped into the house. I didn't need a key to get in. We had a door that required a code to unlock the door. No one was home, except for maybe my little shih zu who instanlty ran up to my feet and hopped up at the sight of me begging to be picked up.

"Hey there, Chilli." I said to the dog and walked to my room. It was a fair room, if not big and accessorized. There were posters everywhere of different stars and random pictures of me and my friends (including Tony) all over the place. I walked over to my windowsill and picked up my bag then went over to the wall and picked up my iphone that I had left on the charger the night I was taken by Nick. As I picked up my phone then bent over to ge tthe charger out of the wall I saw a picture of me and Tony. It was his birthday and no one knew it except for me and his parents. He didn't want a big birthday just wanted to hang out so that's what we did. We were holding hands and smiling at each other in the park in this picture. I smiled. I took the picture off the wall and stuffed it into my bag. I sighed and grabbed a notebook and pen off of my purple iron desk. I wrote a note to my parents:

_Dear, Momma_

_Hey momma, sorry about leavng out of no where in the middle of the night. I know you probally have search parties going around the whole world looking for me. But stop. You're wasting you time, you'll never find me. I am not far from home just know that and when I'm ready I will come to you again. I see you have Chilli all nice and well. Momma I have changed so much, and I am in love and just.... What I'm trying to say is don't worry about, because I'm well and taken care of. Oh, and I took my iphone from my room and my bag/purse. And don't even try to track me down with my phone because I been took the tracking chip out of my phone and put it in the toilet. It's probally going down the suage now. Anyway tell Daddy I love him._

_Love you, Victori_

I left my room, looking back at the blur walls and the purple iron furniture set and all my pictures of my old life. I closed the door and a single tear went down my cheek. I won't ever be able to come back here; it was the final door that had to be closed in order for me to turn completely over into my new life. I went up the stairs and looked at the door that I knocked off the hinges, and then I looked at the door that my Mother wouldn't open. I opened it then, walked down the hall, and slid the note under the door. I couldn't look at my parent's room, it would break me. I walked back downstairs. I walked through the hallway that I ran down trying to get away from some crazy, scary, beautiful man some weeks ago. This is the hallway that I grew up running through, the hallway that I stomped through when I got mad at my parents, the hallway that my and my friends played conga in when I had my very first sleep over. This is the hallway my old life knew, and this is the hallway my new life remembered. Chili the puppy ran up to my leg and hopped up, begging to be picking up. I picked Chili up and headed towards the door (what? wasn't like I was stealing the dog she was mine after all), I walked out the door without looking back because I knew if I did, I would never be able to leave.

I didn't cry. Vampires didn't cry, I would just have to suck it up and hold my emotions in. I walked slowly to the car and started it. But before I could pull out, my mother's Chevy pulled up beside the Stang and at the same moment me and my mother turned our heads to face each other. Time froze. She looked at me with eyes filled with such and love and sorrow that I was smothered by sorrow myself. I had caused her so much pain, and I loved her. I mouth "Sorry" and pulled out of the driveway so fast that she had no chance in catching up with me. I was out of the gate in no time and heading full speed to the park.

I parked the car on the curb about five miles away from the park and jogged the rest of the way. I'm pretty sure I looked like a hooker with a dog in the day time since I was still wearing the club clothes Nick had supplied me with. I made my way to the park and released Chili to let her run along in the park, she never really did like to be held back. I smiled at the little dog. I walked towards the lake in the middle of the park and looked around for Nick. I saw his dark silhouette sitting in the grass next to the lake. I walked up to him and looked at him. He didn't know I was there, probably because I was a vampire and we were supposedly sneakily quiet.

"Hey," I whispered to him.

He turned and looked at me with a sober face then he patted the ground beside him. I plopped down, on the ground next to him. He sighed and kissed my cheek, "My night was sleepless without you." she whispered in my ear.

I smiled and mused, "Nice line, but you're so not in there." I playfully pushed him away. "I have something I need to tell you." I said, originally I was going to tell him about Teru and all about the scrolls but then I thought about it, maybe I should tell someone I trusted more like Tony for instance. So instead I say, "I think I have two soulmates." I said this slowly, looking closely at his reaction.

At first his eyes were drenched in confusion, then his face contorted in anger, "And who told you that? Toni?"

"No, well yes but when he touched me I kind of figured it out myself before he even said something about it." I twirled a lock of dark hair between my fingers. I looked at Nick with intense eyes, "Nick... Is it possible?" I asked.

He sighed and grabbed the hand that I was twirling my hair in and replaced my hand with his, "I love you so much." He said this with so much emotion in his voice it was a crime. "I really do, you've looked into my mind and you can see that and _feel_ that for yourself. But, I'm positive you don't have two soulmates, but it isn't impossible. One of the Wild Powers has a soulmate named Sarah Strange, she had two silver threads." He explained.

I looked away, I couldn't handle having to soulmates. This was all happening too fast. I don't know how many times I've said this but it's true. I am over the whole "kidnapped" thing but now I have a sister! And I have two soulmates. And (it's only been 5 chaps) it's only been about five weeks. I looked back to see him leaning slightly closer to me, so close our breath mingled as we breathed in unison. He lifted my hands and put it to his chest. His heart beat was strong and timid, it held a little nervous trimmer right after every beat. Mine was like that since I was a child.

Then he took his hand and placed it over my heart, I could tell he was trying hard not to cup my breast. His eyes sparkled and he smiled sweetly at me. "You feel that? It's us. Our hearts beat in unison, and we breath the exact same time. Victori, when you are in love you know you're in love because that person sings a soul song only you can understand. We are one, have you ever felt the way you do with me when you were with Tony?" he asked, and truly I hadn't. "I don't care what the touch says or does, the string that attaches me and you together will be stronger than any other connection anyone and have... Victori Pierces I want to make you Victori Rawl and even though you may not be ready for that type of commitment, I will always treat you like you are my wife." He leaned forward, giving me the chance to reject him.

I didn't I leaned forward and kissed him hard, I licked his lip and he opened his mouth. We stayed like that a long time, our hands over each other's hearts and kissing hard.

_**Tony's Pov**_

I was running, I always run in the morning, as I was running I ran by the park and looked. I saw Victori's little dog Chili playing with a big golden retriever dog. I slowed and walked into the park gates. I approached Chili and said in a playful voice, "Chili where's Victori? V where is she girl?" Chili jumped up and me then pointed he mussel towards the lake. I looked and saw something I really didn't want to see. Victori was kissing Rawl and she actually looked like she was in love with him. I patted Chili on her head and gave her a treat.

I walked up and cleared my throat.

Reluctantly, Victori pulled back from Nick and dropped her hand from his chest and looked up at me. "Tony?"

"Sorry about last night, Victori." I said squatting next to Victori and getting into a certain position so that my back was to Rawl.

"It's okay, you just were surprised I guess." She said in a hurt voice and looked down.

_**Victori's Pov**_

Tony had came out of nowhere and apologized to me, and I accepted his apology because I wanted to talk to him... alone. I didn't want it to be all "Night World" this and "Soulmate" that, I just wanted to tell him something that was troubling me and for him to give me helpful advice like how it used to be. I sighed, before I could lift my own head back up and look Tony in the eye he gently took my chin in his hand and lifted my eyes up to his. That's when Nick snapped, he grabbed Tony by the shoulder and threw him in the lake.

I looked up at him, he was breathing hard and his shoulders were shaking. I bolted up to comfort him, "Nick! What the hell?" I looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

He looked at me with apologetic eyes but before he could say anything to me Tony busted out of the water and tackled Nick. Tony was growling and trying to claw out Nick's eyes. Nick kicked him off of him and jumped up in one movement and when Tony tried to stand back up Nick round house kicked him back down. Tony got back up and punched Nick in the face, he went for another hit but I intervened. I grabbed his fist and twisted Tony around into an arm-lock then I threw him down and pushed Nick back a few steps. Tony and Nick both tried to advance on each other again but now I was between them and I put a hand on both of their chests, restraining them both. They looked down at me and I looked both of them back in the eye.

"Don't fight, damnit don't you both know I love you two. I may love one of you more than the other," I looked at Nick, "And I may trust one of you more than the other," I looked at Tony, "But I love you both and this fighting is going to get us nowhere. And if you both truly love me then why would you try to hurt each other? Knowing that that would hurt me if either of you got hurt?" I looked back and forth between the two and saw that both of them had sobered.

"I'm sorry, princess." Nick said and kissed my hand.

"Yeah, it was really immature of me to just walk up and demand your attention like that, even though you were talking to _Rawl._" He practically growled his name.

I felt Nick tense mentally through our connection, I had never been in Tony's mind before so I didn't know what he was thinking. I didn't really want to do it but I probed Tony's mind. His mind was vivid. The color was royal blue and sparkling his nightperson life and his human life were both golden. He was perfect.

_I was completely involved in his mind now. I saw images of his memory from his childhood. He was the new kid in school and every one made fun of him for having long hair and tan skin, everyone except for the beautiful girl with the long black hair and the fair skin. Even though she had the palest skin and the most beautiful face she came to him and petted his head in a way that would make his jaguar tail wag like a dog. The first day was the best day in fifth grade only because she was there._

"_Ha, what are you anyway? Mixed?" a fat, ugly, redhead boy teased him. Tony's parents had told him to ignore the humans with their childish ways because in the end they would die first. He listened to them and took the brutal comments from the boy._

"_Hey, leave him alone!" the pretty girl from the movies had said. It was the first day of middle school and she had decided to come back to school._

"_Hello, Victori." Tony said and smiled at her brightly._

"_Hey, Tony." The pretty pale girl hopped up and hugged Tony tightly. In Tony's eyes I was this beautiful girl who was competition for even the most beautiful of vampire girls, I was why he even bothered to go to school each day. I was energetic and happy and I always hugged him in a way that made him feel all weird inside. _

_Another memory was thrown at me._

_Tony and I holding hand, walking on the beach whispering in each other's ears, saying how much we loved the water and the sound of the dolphin's singing to each other. How in his eyes I was like a dolphin singing a song to him._

Then I was back in the present. Tony had pushed me out of his mind then stared at me hard. "Sorry," I mumbled at his hard gaze.

"I didn't want you to see that." Tony's face was facing towards me but his eyes were looking down.

"Oh, Tony." I whispered.

**What's this! Has she fallen for Tony? Is she truly in love with Nick? Does she really have two soulmates? How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop? The world may never know....Unless you review *wink* *wink***


	6. Finding the One

**just gonna go ahead and put this up hear you know... I am so glad I only have six days left in school because all this hate pilling up in seventh grade is over whelmin and I cant wait to spend my whole summer with sexy oh so fine Taylor (lautner...lol i wish)!(not his real name I just teast him like that) u dnt know him.**

I looked at Tony and my voice caught as I tried to get out my words, "Oh- I-I didn't know you felt so... Like _that._" I whispered, taking a few steps closer to him.

"I... I din't want you to see that." he looked down nervously.

I walked closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder lovingly, "I don't know what to say." I was about to burst into tears, he loved me so much I never knew how much I meant to him. I managed to catch his eye and looked deep into his soul. His eyes were like dark portals into a word that wasn't so dark.

"Victori!" Nick suddenly burst out, "You can't seriously fall for this guy!" he grabbed my hand and turned me gently. "I love you and you love me and I get that you can love more than one person but honestly you can't believe that he's your other soulmate!" he was yelling out about the soulmate principal in a public place full of people, human people, staring.

"Hush!" I hissed at him and looked arround at the humans.

"I'm sorry," he sobered, "you're right we need to take this to a private place." Nick took both my hands between both of his and massaged them gently. "Let's go back to my place." he tugged my hands, leading me towards the park gates.

Tony pulled the back of my shirt, "Oh no you don't, let's go to my place. I'm not getting stuck in a house that belongs to a vampire, you all are so full of yourselves and miss leading I'm not trying to get killed with silver all because some self-centered vamp wanted us to talk about the NW at his house over a nice, steaming mug of blood." he hissed.

I was offened, "I am a vampire."

"Sorry, but your a little self-centered too, it's cute on you though." he said and placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"Whatever, look since you don't want to go to his house and I'm sure Nick doesn't want to go to your's, I know a place we can talk."

They both looked at me with questioning glances. I rolled my eyes and called for Chili and she ran into my arms I walked back to the park gates. We walked back to the Stang and I unlocked the door, ignoring the questioning glances from the boys. I placed Chili in my lap and drove back to Teru's appartment building. I parked in the small deck that barely had enough space. I picked up Chili and led the boys into the building and in the elevator. I could feel both their eyes on me as we went up slowly.

I didn't look back them though, I was too busy thinking about whether or not this was a smart dicision or not. I took a deep breath, was Teru destined to meet the boys now. She was my sister and I would love for her to know both my soulmates and maybe then they both can help us figure out the prophecies. I was't planning on bringing them back here but, I'm sure Teru wouldn't mind.

We made it to the top floor and then made our way to the building that sat on the top of the complex where Teru lived. I opened the door and instantly Teru looked up from a book that she'd been reading on the matress.

"I thought you'd come back, and I knew you'd bring them." Teru smiled at both Nick and Tony standing and holding out a hand for them to shake.

Nick shaked her hand first and smiled politely at her, "I'm Nick Rawl. And you're..." the statement drifted off to a question.

"I'm Teru Pierces, Victori's sister. Twin to be exact." Teru beamed and laughed when she saw the expression on the boys faces.

I let a giggle escape too and Nick looked at me. "You didn't tell me you had a sister." hsi voice sounded hurt like he was upset because I didn't trust him enough to tell him.

I frowned, "I didn't know until this morning myself." I whispered and looked down.

Teru released his hand and laid a loving one on my shoulder and patted softly, "It's okay." Teru looked at Nick and Tony at the same time with peircing eyes, "I couldn't come and find her to tell her until the near end of the mellinuim because then the time space would ripple when it wasn't ready." she scowled them both with her eyes.

Then she walked over to Tony and stuck out a hand for them to shake, "Tony Toni, it's nice to finally meet you." her voice was sweet as she said this, but with a tinge of expectation. Like she knew something big was about to happen. I wondered then if she had already met him.

"I don't shake hands." he said politely. "It's nothing against you personally but, I just don't trust vampires, I mean look what they did to sweet Victori." he did a sloppy hand gesture over to me, more pity in his eyes than anything.

Teru nodded at this, "But, I am a witch. And the unseen gods wanted Victori to be a vampire, for reasons the scrolls leave unknown." Teru walked over to the matress and picked up a scroll that was laying open on the floor next to the matress. "This one clearly states that. It says:

"_Destiny's daughters _

_One of good pureness, her heart near the hearth_

_This one destined to save the earth_

_One of evil darkness, her heart near the Redfern_

_This one destined to burn_

_One for the sake of the other."_

"So you see it clearly states that she is suppose to be evil to the core and I am suppose to be pure good and a witch. She used to be a witch but she was suppose to change you see." Teru had never shown me this scroll before.

"Why ahd you never shown me this scroll? It clearly stated one of us must die for the other." I did some weirrd, ergent hand movement above my head, "Don't you think that's something you should tell me first thing?" I was almost screaming now.

"Inside voices please. I know I should've told you, but I was scared of your reaction to it. In fact, I wasn't even planning on telling you this today but..." she looked down and sighed deepily.

"What?" I asked.

The boys were looking at both of us with confused faces.

"What is it Teru?" I yelled.

She sighed and I could've sworn her eyes were a little wet, "Well, I did this sort of ritual when you left, I always do it everyday. In this ritual the spirits or the gods and godess, whatever you prefer to call them, told me about the end of the world and the past. I think I better tell you the whole story of your birth." she said and sat down indian style. "You should sit also, this may take a while."

The boys and I sat and I looked back and Tony, he was watching Teru with sort of a weird, fustrated expression on his face. I looked at Nick, he was watching me then he lending his warm hand comfortingly (if that's a word) on top of mine. I sighed and turned back to Teru who was closing her eyes.

"This may take alot of concentration so boys you may have to struggle to do this, but Victori you are a telephath this should be fairly easy for you. I'm going to send images into your mind and tell you the entire story. No secrets." she took a deep breath.

Then pictures of the past played in my mind like a black and white old time movie:

"Grandma, what are you doing?" It was like I was watching my self and Teru and our grandmother from a distant place where they couldn't see me.

It was curious little Victori who had asked the question that was racking both of the young girls' minds. Grandma Joice was moving around the basement of her decent little country home that sat in the middle of the family's quaint praire. Joice picked up the various witch spices, sprinkled some crumped up dragon's scale in a little pot (not a couldrin that's offensive), and she whispered a little Thian spell over it.

"I am trying to make a potion so that one of you can have your memory when you are older." Grandma Joice talked as she collected all the spices and magical objects to sprinkle in the potion with skilled hands.

Victori laughed, "What are you talking about you crazy old bat?" she smiled to show she was joking when she said these mean things.

Teru looked at her with perfect green eyes, "You shouldn't desrespect you grandmother like that Victori."

Joice smiled at Teru and went on, 'I think I know just who keeps their memory.' she thought aloud she said, "Girls I should explain something to you."

The two twins stopped glaring at each other and looked at their grandmother, "What is it?" they asked simultaneously then smiled at each other despite their glaring contest a few minutes ago.

Joice stopped her frantic collecting and sighed, but it was a sigh of desperation and tiredness. "There are scrolls that were passed down in our acient family for thousands of years." Joice had now sat down all the ingredents that she had in her hand and her compact form was now knelt down on one knee in front of the girls, "The scrolls told our family things, things that will help us predict the future and save over six million lives. The scrolls tell us of four people with powers that will either prevent the end of the next millinium or make the world enfold in darkness and blood." The girls reacted well to this.

Victori was smiling at the thought of darkness and blood everywhere, "What's so bad aobut that?" she asked, "It'll only been the end of the world, it's already happened what four, five times?" Victori fliped a lock of dark hair out of her eyes.

"It's not that simple Victori," Teru said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice. "If the world ends again then maybe it'll end for good. Goddess think abut these things." Teru fixed her ponytail in fustrastion.

"Girls," Joice warned then continued, "Anyway, the scrolls also say that there will be two sisters, that is you two, who can restore the old ways after the darkness. But one of you will have to make the biggest sacrafice that could possibly break her. The scrolls don't say exactly what the sacrafice would be but that it would be the most terrific thing a person can ever do. But, in oder for fate to be fulfilled correctly then both of you will have to be seperated. There is a storm coming, that storm is going to wipe the memories of everyone in the state. But it's only intended for you two to forget your memory because you are suppose to be seperated by the time you reach six. Together at birth, you two have road out your childhood memoryas far as you can and the gods and goddess's are now going to seperate you for life. The scrolls say that you two will eventually find each other and remember the truth but I am worried. Victori, you are the most powerful witch in existance, more powerful than your sister and even your old grandma. Yet, you are the most evil. I fear that if your sister's memory is wiped and she has no memory of you then she won't be able to watch over you while both of you grow. I cannot risk you going into the darkness completely." Joice shook her head.

Victori nodded solenmly, she knew that if her memory got earsed she probally would go into the darkness as soon as she came back in contact with the Night World, the only reason she didn't join Circle Midnight right away was because she loved her stupid goody-two-shoes sisters so much.

"I'm making this potion for Teru to drink right before the storm so that you will remember your sister and your duty to the whole world."

Teru nodded and closed her eyes.

_Present_

I blinked and looked at a tired looking Teru, "What happened during thee storm that was suppose to wipe everyone's memories?"

She sighed, "Everyone but us died from the horrible winds, including Joice and Mom and Dad. Joice lived in Maryland so when everyone died no one noticed." she whiped her eyes and covered her eyes, "I can't talk about it, you're so lucky you can't remember it. We both watched her die." Teru sobbed.

Tony got up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Then he got a look of confusion and astonishment. "Wait..." he whispered his voice filled with shock.

"I was waiting for you to finally touch me." Teru said, she finished drying her face and looked at Tony. "There's something I must explaing to all of you." she stood and pulled her hair back then let it fall back over her shoulders, "We are all connected. Well not all of us, Victori because you have the most Power in the world well no... the most Power a person has ever had in the entire existance of the world and me and you are so close you can feel two soulmate's touches. I don't know whether Tony or Nick is my soulmate and which one is your's but you can feel both of the boys' connection to you." Teru looked up at Tony who had stood with her.

"What?" I was confused.

"You can feel both my soulmate and your soulmate. And my soulmate can also feel your touch because we are so close. I can only feel my soulmate's touch when he relizes who he belongs with. So basically it's a love square between all four of us until my true soulmate relizes who he needs to be with. Am I making sense here?" she asked.

"I think I get it." I said and looked back at Nick.

"I told you Tony wasn't your soulmate." Nick came up and hugged me tightly.

Tony walked up to me and touched my shoulder, trying not to touch Nick's arms around me, "Hey, I know I belong with V. For all we know you belong with Teru, Rawl." he said venomously.

I looked over to Teru who was watching me with solemn eyes. I wonder what it's like for her to watch this, her soulmate whoever he may be fighting over my soulmate for me and no one trying to hug her.

Teru nodded at me.

I pushed both boys away from me and walked up to Teru, "But Sis, what I don't get is what the prophecies mean by that we would have to restore the old ways. I mean if the Wild Powers defeat the darkness then why would we have to restore the old ways?"

"Because the Wild Powers all have to die when battling the Darkness and when they do then the world would be saved but the Night World...." she was shaking her head. "I can't tell you now but in time you will see."

I nodded. I understood that I could not know what was to happen in the future because let's face it I was sort of known for being a perfectionist and if I tried too hard to fulfill what the prophecies wanted me to do then I wouldn't do it right and everything would go horribly wrong. Time would have to tell. I looked at Nick, I knew I loved him more and I knew I loved Tony a lot. But which is my true soulmate. I don't know for sure and I never would know until one of them truly realizes what Teru means to them. I didn't want to give up Nick. I wanted him to be my soulmate and not my sister's. I didn't know how I felt entirely about Tony though. If you had asked me a month ago I would've chosen Tony over Nick no hesitation but now.... Nick was my world.

I hugged Nick closely to me buring my head in his shoulder. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." Nick hugged me back, "You want to go back to my place?" he asked.

I pulled back, "Yes, Tony can you meet us back here tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure, later V. Bye, T" he hugged Teru and then was gone.

I watched his back as he left. I used to love Tony, I still do. But now I'm starting to question whether or not I love him as a lover, like a soulmate, or like a brother. I sniffed I wasn't about to cry. I couldn't. I looked at Nick, then I looked at the door Tony had just walked out of. I made a decision then, I ran out of Nick's arms and went down the hallway and caught Tony right before he got on the elevator. "Tony!" I yelled to stop him.

He turned back slowly, his handsome face in tormoil. He raised an eyebrow at me.

I ran into his arms and hugged him hard, "Tony I love you. I love you so much." I whispered to him, I looked him in the eyes, "I've loved you since the moment you grabed my hand and gave me your ticket to that stupid movie, I didn't know what to think of it back then but now I do. I do know I love you with all my heart. But, I love Nick also. Oh, goddess I love Nick. I didn't know who to choose at first but now I know." a tear went down my cheek. "I don't know if your my or my sister's soulmate but I do know one thing, I can't stand to loose you or Nick I want both of you in my life, but I want one of you deeper in it than the other...." I wiped my eyes frantically, I didn't know how to say this out loud. This sentence has been in the back of my mind every sence I'd felt that connection with him. I didn't know if I was ready to make the commitment of spending the rest of my life with him I mean we have had so many up and down's but I know that I need him. No matter where I go his name is the first name that pops into my head, the first thing I think about when I wake up is his beautiful face. I looked up at Tony. Tears flowing heavily down my cheek. "I need to be with..."

**hey guys i was wonderin n ima put the pole up on my profile for you to vote who should Victori say vote on my profile! :) you ge to choose**

**a cliffy! how you like me now people who read but won't review you know you want to. I am going to wait until my birth day which is June 11 to update unless I get at least 15 to 20 reviews yes im bribing but you kno you want it. o and look up a song called downhill by kam'ryne it's really good.**


	7. Sneek Peek Pole

_**okay importants author's note, please read all the way through**_

_**Idk when the next cahps gonna b posted cuz i got it all figured out how the stories gonna go i just don't know what to put in the middle. So i just put the pole up for who her soulmate's gonna be and all the people who voted for the person who wins will get a sneek peet just remember to review and tell me who you voted for. And when I do give those people the sneek peek then i know some people are gonna be like "Oh, well i voted for him that's not fair I didn't get the sneek peek." but only those who got the sneek peek will know what I mean. Oh and when I say sneek peek I mean of the last chap cuz I already typed down how the stories gonna end.**_

_**thnx for reading go to my profile vote and review for a sneek peek.**_


	8. The One For MeLosing Him

**Okay the results are in... TONY TONI! Tony won the vote. Sadly though those who voted for Tony will not get the last chap but those who voted for Nick will and when you guys get the chap you will see why. But since you came so close i'll give some of you something: for those who have Sims3 for the pc press shift,ctrl,&C at the same time then type in motherlode and see what happens. On with the chap: **

"Tony I need to be with you." I said and Tony looked down at me with eyes that I've adored since I was a little girl. I kissed Tony hard, it was warm and sweet. My insides tingled as our lips connected. "I want to go home with you." I said as we disconnected, as I talked my lips brushed against his.

"Anything you want, Victori. I am your's." he said. I'd never felt so wanted in my life.

I did something that I loved to do, I went into his colorful and golden mind. He was thinking of the very first time he touched me at the line in front of the movie theater. He was so young yet he knew things that other kid's didn't know, but then this beautiful girl came out of no where and taught him something that even he didn't know. Love. I smiled as I opened the eyes I hadn't relized I'd closed.

_'You taught me true love Tony.' I said telepathically._

_'I didn't even know the definition of the word until you snuck into my life with your beautifully stealthy ways and you taught me something I never thought I could believe.' he was gasping with joy mentally as he and I had this connection. I don't think we'd ever been this close before._

_'And what is that?' I smiled._

_'That even an unheavenly creature like myself from a World so dark that love was was thought of as simple joke, could love such a goddess like yourself. You are literally an angel on Earth. My sweet, sweet Victori.' we were connected together with a connecton that no one could break, we were soulmates. Me and Tony actually were soulmate's._

_'I have to tell you at first I had fallen for Nick.' I whispered to him, 'But if I think about it and go back through all of my memories, even the most recent one's you can find that I haven't really stopped thinking about you.'_

_'Oh, it's okay. I know it was tempting of you to go with him but, I'm here now and it's okay. I won't ever let you go Victori, your my soulmate forever.' he voice cracked with joy (or sorrow idk which... better be joy)._

We reluctantly pulled away from each other and then just stared into each other's eyes. He made my entired body feel warm and fuzzy, his touch sending shocks through out my body. I moaned with the pleasure of belonging.

Next thing I knew Nick was standing right there beside us and Tony had but his arm protectively around me.

Nick glanced at Tony then ignored him and looked straight into mine, looking straight into my soul. His gaze was cold and his eyes were filled with hurt and abondandment (if that's how you spell it). "Is this your choice?" he asked me with a voice that was thick with tears. He didn't want to cry infront of Tony.

I nodded slowly, "Yes. I still love you-" I was cut off.

"But, you don't think I'm your true soulmate. I get it. But I know one thing: your sister isn't my soulmate. She doesn't make me feel the same way you do. I was a cold hearted, no souled, murderous monster before I laid eyes on you. Now you've got me thinking words like _cute_ and _adorable_ and all that punkish stuff that I can't help but think around you. And..." he looked at Tony and took one step closer to me, "Even though you think you don't belong with me, you'll see one day. And all you have to do is whisper my name and I'll be there for you I promise." he grabbed both my hands and wrapped his around mine, kissing and squeezing my ffingers before letting go. "I love you." he whispered before he brushed past Tony and got on the elevator.

I looked at the closed elevator doors after him, ohmigod! Did he just say what I think he just said? That was the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me. I felt hot tears go down my cheek. Nick cried for me. I looked at Tony and tried to swollow the big lump in my throat. "Let's go." I whispered heavily.

Tony nodded, he knew tht sometimes there are just no words for some moments.

We made it back to Tony's huge condo where he and his father lived. His father was never home though, I learned a few years back after visiting his home countless times. used to be here all the time when Tony was a kid, but then he met some rouge shapeshifter girl who led him down the wrong path now he's running around with some Shifter pack and only coming once a year or once a month to check on Tony. Tony put up a big fret like he didn't care but in him mind I saw he did.

"Don't worry about your father," I said as we walked by his dad's room to get to Tony's and Tony looked in with desperate worried eyes.

When I said this he smiled down at me and took my hands in his. He nodded and took me to his bedroom. I hesistated at the door. "What? Isn't the first time we slept in the same bed." he smiled and pulled me futher into his big dark blue bedroom with the dark wood bedroom suit and his black covers on the bed.

I shook my head, "This is our first time sleeping in the same bed as a couple." his eyebrow raises at this.

"Oh," he laughes, "You say that like a vergin." he muses.

I feel my face get hot and know that I'm flushed, "I am a vergin." I whispered.

Tony flips out at this, "What!" he howls with laughter practically going crazy on the floor. Finally after what seemed like hours of crazy body movements and uncontrollable breathing he stands with his hand on my shoulder and says, "You had me there."

I crass my arms over my chest and look away. I see his eyes go wide with relisation of the truth. "Your really a verign." he whispers, "What about all that freaky talk you are so known for?"

"Well, I'm most certainly not innocent but I am an unpoped cherry." I say and flip my hair over my shoulder again, I really should pin it up.

"I can fix that." he pulls me over to his bed and sits me down on his lap. He kisses me, I kiss him back enthusiastically, he trails kisses down my neck, then my collarbone. He pulls off my shirt, then slids down my shorts.

I pull his sweater over his head and then pull down his pants. We are left kissing there half naked. I moan as he reaches around me to unhook my bra when suddenly there is a cleared throat at the door.

Tony lifts up from me, did I mention that eventually he had rolled on top of me? No. Well you know now. He looked in the direction of the door and his father is standing there, arms crossed, face in a permantent scowl.

"Hello, son. Victori." he nods at us like this sort of thing happens all the time, walking in to see your son about to go all the way with his little human friend. "Son can you come out here for a second?" his father jerks his head toward the hallway where he stood.

Tony looked down at me then back up at his father, "I'm kind of buisy right now." he said.

"Now." his father demanded.

Tony side and kissed me quickly, "I'll be right back."

I nodded and he went into the hallway with his father, closing the door behind himself.

_**Tony's POV**_

I sighed at looked at my dad. "Nice, mood killing skills you got there." I said sarcastically.

My dad looked at me leveled, his bronze skin and dark brown eyes going red with fustration, "Boy, what;s wrong with you?" he asked.

"Well, nothing until you showed up." he said back, owning up to my father's tall stature. I wasn't a little kid anymore and if me and V wanted to have some fun why should he care? He wasn't even around to watch me grow up for the past five years or so.

"I couldn't give a damn for you finally losing your verginity," he growled at me, "But with a _human?_ Might as well tatoo the good name of the Toni's on a donkey's ass." he does some weird gestured with his hands. "I knew you were getting too attached to that girl." he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What girl?" Samantha, my dad's little girlfriend, popped upp out of no where with her big red curly hair and her smothering green eyes. I looked her over, my father had money probally even more since he's been out hustling with Samie and their gang. Look's like the devil actually does wear proda.

"His little human girlfriend." he said and Samie looked at me with eyes like a cat's cunning and evil.

"Look's like Daddy's not the only one who break's the rules," she smiled and reached a hand over to strokay my face, I smacked her hand away and broke a nail.

"Ow." she hissed.

"For your information, her ex turned her months ago. You probally would've known if you were here." I said and reached for the door but stopped and looked at my father in the eye, I almost could have sworn I saw something flash there but it was gone as soon as it arrived, "You used to live here, you know where the door is." I growled went into my bedroom and slammed the door behind me.

_**Victori's POV**_

"You okay?" I asked.

Tony nodded and made his way back over to the bed wit me, "As long as your here I'll always be okay." he whispered in my ear, then he kissed my neck and reached around me and unhooked my bra, then pulled down my panties. I allowed this and pulled down his boxer's. We were naked and kissing, then I felt his penis poking at my pussy {if you will} demanding entrance. I spread my legs and allowed him in. And regreted it soon after.

I knew the pain was suppose to be emmense when it's your first time but damn that hurt. I groaned and Tony shushed me quietly. He started stroking slowly for me. And the pain soon resided into pleasure as he moved faster with each second, our bodies getting wetter for sweat and my cum. I moaned and begged for more.

(A/N: you know what I'm not even getting into this whole detailed senario on how good it was)

_The next day_

I lay naked in Tony's bed, curled up with him; his arms laying lazily around my waist. I look at his wall, not one inch of it is bare. He had poster's and photos of me and him and his old life back when his dad was around all over the place. I closed my eyes. I had a horrible aching inside my soul, all I could think about is Nick and how much it would hurt him to know I lost my verginity to Tony... especially since he's my soulmate, a weird inner voice whispered coaxingly to me. I shook the thought away, ignored the voice tht kept whispering: _You know Nick is the one who you really want, deep down._ I felt tears leeking through my eyelids and tried not to think about Nick or what I'd just done with Tony. The truth is that I still ached a little since it was my first time and my cherry had been popped. I moaned (more like groaned) as I struggled to turn over to face Tony.

I looked at his solemn face, so peaceful and innocent in his dreamful sleep. I reached a hand up to stroke his bronze cheek, his arms tightened around me defensively in response and he grumbled. His eyes opened slowly. He smiled at me, "I can get used to waking up to that beautiful face every day." he whispered.

I sighed and kissed him gently on the cheek.

_**Tony's POV**_

I couldn't help but notice that V seemed a little distant this morning. She was walking a pace slower and had losted all her bounce and spark of happiness. It was like back when we were ten and she went into a pouting state whenever she was mad. I laughed at his thought a little out loud and she glared at me demanding what I was laughing at, but I just shook my head and went into the bathroom. I was feeling so... lost.

Every since we had did what we did last night I was feeling a little lgiht headed and... incomplete, wrong if you will. I mean, it's like when I had my arms around V last night it felt good but when I had my arms around Teru yesturday I had felt so...right. Perfect. I wanted to kiss and hug and make love to Teru when I first caught a glimpse of her I wanted her to be mine and make her mine permantly. I knew I loved V though, and that's why I was in all this mess because I loved so much. I shook my head at myself. I looked in the mirror. My tanned skin was flushed a little rouge and my hair was matted up at my neck and all wet and sweaty. I tturned the shower on and let in run a little while with out getting in, letting the steam sneak quietly and cunning all around me and fill the room. I got in the shower and felt the scorching water pelt against my rough skin. Hot water ran down my face, my tears mixing in with it.

Not only had I taken away Victori's innocence but I had made a big mistake that had led to a big gaping hole in my soul and probally even worst for Tori (the name I secretly called V behind her back because she didn't like me calling her it to her face) because she was a vergin and so close to Nick.

I shook my head, I was so sure I was suppose to be with Victori but now I'm having second thoughts about it. But I couldn't tell Victori that. She'd think I was the worst kind of traitor, a dog who got what he wanted and then just droped her like a peice of trash.

pinchen the bridge of my nose and then turned the water off. I couldn't think about this anymore. I dried off and then dressed. When I got out the bathroom Victori was wearing one of my oversized hoodie's that looked like a dress on her, and some black heels. Unbelievably she looked like she could go out in public like that. I shook my head and laughed.

"What? Too trampish?" she smirked.

I nodded and at her sheepish look I walked over and hugged her, "I like it, gives me something to look at." I joked with her.

She didn't want to but she laughed. "Your horrible." she says with all the emotion she could muster but all I have to do is look in her eyes and she that she is really miles away in her own little world.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she whispered and looked down at the floor. "Come on let's go, I want to go over Teru's place." she grabbed my hand and led me out the door.

_**Thanx for readin okay guys for those who voted for Tony Toni... sorry. But those who voted for Nick Rawl you will know why you got the chap. Congrats tell me wat you think and tell me who you voted for.**_


	9. Everything Revealed

**I am so so so so sorry that it took this long but my internet went down and I got some writter's block and btw would all the people who voted for nick pm me at my profile so i can send the sneek peek to you as a reply thnx. Enjoy chap 8!**

When we went over to Teru's we found Nick sprawled over Teru's matress with Teru curled up on his chest. I didn't know why this made me mad and jeleous but I slamed the door and cleared my throat with an uneccassary loudness. Nick bolted up and looked at me with big eyes.

He stood up and looked my in the eyes, "You left me." he said, his eyes filled with such betrail and saddest in his eyes it made my heart quake and shiver over with guiltiness, "You left me for that 'shifter and you didn't even bother to come back to me and say you didn't love me to my face." I saw a tear trail down his cheek.

"I-I'm sorry but I. I do love you." I try to finish but he refuses to let me.

"Then why did you put me through that!" he yells and clenches his fist so tight blood trinckled through the cracks between his fingers, "Why are you putting me through this? Don't you know I love you damnit!"

"Yes, I know you love me and I know I love you but I'm not _in _love with you like I am with Tony-"

"Just stop right there! You don't know how it feels when you love someone... I mean _in_ deep love with someone and they tell you their in love with a phony." he did some sort of hand geasture as if waving me off and he walked to the door brushing roughly past Tony before turning towards me an looking at me in the eye and saying harshily, "When you relize the truth then come to me... You know where to find me."

I sighed and looked at Nick's back as he walked away. He'd spent the night with his arm wrapped around my sister's shoulder just to tell me that he hate's to love me. Great. Just great.

Tony shook his head and walked up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry about him, baby girl. He's just jeleous." he kissed me on the forehead.

I looked at Teru who was now sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry about Nick, V." she mumbled.

"Whatever." I brushed her apology off who is she to apologize for _my_ Nick? What... Did I just think _my _Nick? Oh, wait yeah I did because he is mine! "Any news on the prophecies? Or the apoclyse?" I asked.

"No, but I have found a new resource who can tell us a little bit more about or pasts and stuff like that." she stood and walked up to me and Tony, "I called her and made and appointment with her, she is astatic to meet you by the way." Teru smiled a perfect bright smile.

"Who is _she_ anyway?" Tony asked.

"_She_ is what I guess you could consider as the Elder of the vampires." she said. "Her name is Duantia, she goes by D. She is the oldest woman lamia in the history of vamps who is still alive to this day."

"How come I've never heard of her?" Tony asks suspiously.

"Because, _shifter_, Duantia is exclusive she prefers to keep a low profile ever since she was put up for a bounty back in the late eighteen hundred's. Duantia studied with witches for a thousand years before studing the art of shifting with the Shapeshifter's. She has lived through each era even when the world ended and everytime a new order came that was who she studied with, keeping herself on a high yet very secretive pedistal. The only reason she isn't known for her age in today's world is because in the early nineteen hundred's she allowed the rumor of her deah by bounty to go around in order to get hunter's to well, stop hunting." Teru said all of this as she walked around her apartment getting clothes ready and trying to get things started for the day.

"I won't buy it 'til I see it." Tony folded his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"And that's the type of attitude that put the shifters at the near bottom of the Night World food chain, you all are just lucky the 'wolves are so disgusting otherwise we'd look at shifters as nasty little wanna-be's." Teru said in a offended manner.

"Eye roll." I said and looked at Tony, "Wait outside while my sister get's ready.

He nodded solenmly and walked out.

When the door closed behind him Teru looked at me hastidly, "I am so hurt." she said.

"What?"

"This is so wrong and it's hurting m, Victori." she hissed, walking studily toward ke glutching he chest in a gesture to mend her un-healed heart, "You got to choose which guy you wanted and it wasn't fair! Maybe Tony was meant to be mine. Maybe Nick was meant to be mine, I will never know because you were the mainstream in a four person affair." she said.

"_What?_" I repeated more intently.

"You heard me!" she yelled, "_I_ was the soulmate to one of _those_ men," she pointed at the door, "and_ you _were the soulmate to _one_ of them also. But do to our overwhelming powers we are able to sense _each other's_ soulmate touch. _You_ met the boys _before_ I did. So they got the _illusion_ that they were each of _your_ soumate's when the truth is that one of them were _m_ineVictori. _Mine! _But you are so selfish that you are the only one who got to know each of them and you just chose like you were deciding which flavor of frosen yogurt you wanted then you just gave me the remains out of your trash. Maybe I didn't want Nick! Did you ever think of that?" Tears were streaming down Teru's face and she was cry so hard snot was trinckling down her face. "I wasn't meant to be witb him but you chose my fate you aren't always right, Victori." she wiped her face with a Kleenix I hadn't relized she'd gotten until she had it in her hand.

"I'm sorry," was all I could say.

_**Tony's POV**_

I waited outside the door until I heard Teru's yelling and sobing. I didn't want to easedrop but she was yelling so loud a human couldn't help but hear. I rubbed my eyes and thought about what Teru was saying, and it was unfair. I never gave Teru a chance even when I didn find out there was a possibility that she could be my soulmate. Jus then Nick came up and punched me square in the jaw, pain exploded through me centering on my jaw. Everything went black.

...

I woke up tied up in a chair in a dark room with brick walls and a cement floor with only one door leading out. Just as I gathered all my thoughts and figured out what Nick had done to me, Nick bursted through the door.

"So, you really do kidnap people." I said teasing him with the knowledge I'd acumilated in V's mind.

"H-how... y-you you fucked V!" Nick yelled and was over me in less tthan a milosecond and choking the hell out of me, I tried to draw in a breath but it wouldn't come, he was taking my breath away with every shake. He was snapping my neck back and forth with excessive force. I was gasping in pain when he dug his sharp finger nails into my neck and blood started to drip through his fingers. I tried to scream but couldn't.

"How DARE you!" he screeched in my ear, fangs extended. He dashed for my throat the there was nothing I could do or say about it. He had me tied with a silver intwined rope to a silver chair, holding me defenseless while he bite down hard on my throat. I screamed as the burning pain kept getting stronger and stronger the more he yanked my throat, ripping it out with his fangs.

I merely sat there and gasped and wheezed as he drank my life away from me. The last thing I saw was his blood renched face, his red pupiless eye staring into mine, then he whispered softly, "Death shall greet you kindly, yet the other life will treat you harshly."

Then everything was black. I don't know how long I stayed in the never ending blackness, no sound, no light... nothing. Nothing but me and my dim thoughts. I thought about alot of things while I was in the darkness, I thought about how me and Victori seemed so right for each other, but then it felt so wrong somehow. I didn't know what to think. Fate had given us four a choice, unlike the other soulmates who didn't have a choice at love; but maybe fate gave the wrong people the choice because we didn't choose right I know that. I thought about what Teru had said. About how it was Victori's choice and not her's or Nick and mine's. It was true. Victori was treating us unfairly. Teru didn't even have a say in who she wanted to love.

Just as the thought came a heart renching pain exploded in my chest, and I had to struggle to hold on the the little bit of "consciousness" I had left. I screamed. No one could hear me, I couldn't even hear myself. But I held on to the little peice of life that still wanted to live inside me and I dind't let it go.

"Ohmigod!" I heard Teru's voice scream.

Teru, I wonder why she's so unset...

_**Victori's POV**_

Teru had taken me to the Vampire Elder's house, Tony had totally ditched us and that made me wonder if he had heard all of what Teru had raved at me about. I looked at my feet as we rode in her Stang. I am so selfish that I couldn't even think about my sister's feelings. I am so self-absorbed, clueless, and utterly the worst sister in the world. I turned my head and looked at my long lost sister, could I have ruined the relationship I never even remembered I had? "I'm so sorry for my selfishness." I whispered.

She smiled slowly turned towards me and beamed, giving me a solid nod of acceptance. She really was a caring person. When we pulled into a road that led to giant gates I thought, Oh great she lives in a gated community. We pulled up infront of the gates and Ture whispered something to the gaurd that made her big, blues eye blink once then do some sort of hanbd gesture that made the gates open. We then drove about twenty miles up a long, narrow seemingly never ending road. We finally pulled up infront of a giant, Victorian styled mansion that had what looked like four floors and a guest house out back with a lake and waterfall. Fansy, I thought in awe as I looked the expensive house over.

"I knorw right, or as you would say 'ikr'." Teru said, reading my thoughts suspiously because she only did that once when I first met her.

"Why, are you ready my mind?" I asked, suspicious.

"Well, you can read my thoughts if you want. I just thought since we were sisters might as well get as close as possible. You know, get to know each other's weekness' and stregnths' it could really help us in the final battle against the darkness." she said.

"You sound like some person off this book series I sat down long enough to read once." I said, thinking about how middle-aged the Witch series by Holder&Vague (And yes I just advedrtised a book so what).

"Oh, I read that series, good book. Some people wouldn't like it though." she said.

I tilted my head to the side. "Why is that?" I asked.

"Becuase, the thing about that book is that you have to sit down and really get into it otherwise you could really get lost." She said as she turned th engine off and gathered her purse and big, green bag that she kept her scrolls in.

"I guess your right, I got bored with the first chapter," I got out the car, "But it really got interesting when she moved in with her aunt in the secong chap." I said as we walked up to the mansion. Making small talk with her was good I guess, considering we just recovered from our first sister fight in a long time I'm sure.

"Yeah, we used to fight all the time before the storm. We were close though, I remember one time when we were in a major fight over who got to play as Dora in 'pretend', but when this girl down the street named McKenzie McLeanord threw gum in my hair and hit me in the face you knock her out cold." she said with a laugh.

I laughed, "How old were we?" I asked.

"Like... five or something like that. It was hilarious when mom had to explain to the neighbors that you didn't mean it. Really you had been drinking some stregnthening vixen elixer that gave you etra strenght, plus your crazy spunk you were a killing machine." Teru was laughing hard by the time we made it to the giant double doors, and by now I had joined her.

The door swung open before us right when I was abou to use the giant, golden drangon door knocker. A woman with long, knee-length, white blonde hair, a sharp nose, eyes that look like they have seen the world their sparkling blue and green mixture shining brightly, her natural pink lips pouting. "Hello," she said in a whispy, beautiful voice.

"I-" Teru started.

"I know who you are Aishi, and Thanatos." she nodded at Teru when she said "Aishi" and nodded at me when she said, "Thanatos."

I know that in one of the scrolls they called you Aishi Teru but what does she mean by Thanatos?, I thought to Teru.

"Thanatos means Death and Aishi mean Love, two different sides of two different stories come together as one soul. One sisterhood." Duantia said as she made a gesture for us to come in.

We walked into the foyer and stood there dumbstrucked, the ceiling was a casade of chandaliers and gold, the floor was a beautiful white marble, there was a fireplace on the right wall that was oddly complimented by the derk wood bar at the left wall. There was a white leather couch, automen, and a love seat facing the fireplace with a expensive looking glass table with elegant designs on them sitting infront of the fireplace. Swanky.

"Thank you." Duantia mummbled as she lead us over to the couch. She sat on the couch next to Teru and I sat on the automen. "So, you are here for information." she said, I didn't know if it was meant to be a question or a statement.

"Um, yes we are. It's about the prophecies." Teru started but didn't seem to know how to finish.

"Yes, the prophecies. You want to know what I've studied about them." Duantia laughed, "They were right, Aishi shall search for knowledge while Thanatos shall for power. Ah, first young Victori you want to know why I call you thanatos. Because that is your soul's name. You two are Old Souls and everytime the world ended you two were there the only two that survived through out the whole thing. Your physical bodies died rigt affter your soul was finished with it and then your soul's rested and waited for the next time they needed to be used." Duantia sipped on some tea that was sitting on the coffe table.

"So your saying basically that we are Old Souls that change the world evertime it ends?" I asked, wondering exactly why the Wild Powers exist when we do the real work if these prophecies are so true.

"I'll explain it to her," Teru said to Duantia then turned to me, "Okay, we are Old Souls, which are basically people who get reincarnated over and over again. And everytime we come to Earth for a new life we are twin sister's, we were brother's once but that was when the witches ruled, anyway when we reincarnate we are the ones to always bring the world back togehter with our mutual deaths. But, it's different this time you see what's ending the world this time isn't a natural disaster," she glanced at Duantia who gave her a solemn nod, "It's total and complete darkness and blood."

I nodded, "Yeah, that's what one of the prophecies said." I said listening to her intently.

"This is the last time the world is going to end and this time the race that rules the world after the destruction is going to rule it forever so it's our and the Wild Power's jobs to make sure that that race isn't evil. What the true goal is: save the world from the darkness and ensure that human's stay at the top of the food chain, well as far as they know anyway." Teru said.

Just then a small petite, light skinned, brown eyed, beautiful girl in a maid's clothing stepped in the room and respectfully bowed to Duantia then to us. "Madams would you like some tea?" she asked in a voice that sounded scared.

"Um, sure." Teru said and noded at her.

"Can I help?" I offered.

Duantia looked at me with sharp eyes, "The servant's serve._ Not _the guests." she said in a pulled voice.

"Oh, I am very acustomed to the way that the _have's_ and _have-not's_ system works. I'm sure you know that in this life I grew up in money? I have never appriciated the way that system works, and I would like to help Ms..." I looked up at the servant girl.

She licked her dry lips then bit down, "M-Milesant, Ms. Milesant." when she spoke she fiddled with her hands nervously, her eyes darting back and forth between me and Duantia who was staring at me with stern eyes.

I stood, "I will help Milesant with the tea and you two try to dumb down all this information in a way that I would understand." I said and walked with Milesant into the giant kitchen that a professional chef would envy.

"Why?" Milesant asked intently, staring at the pot of tea that she sat on the stove.

"Why what?" I asked as I opened the new box of Lipton Tea bags.

"Why are you doing this _for_ me? _To_ me? I am nothing but an servant with no power against Duantia and when you two leave she will scold me greatly. I could loose my job for letting you into her kitchen against the master's will, I could loose everything." Milesant hadn't turned the stove on yet but with her stern gaze on the pot the water started to boil over. "Because she has that power you know? You could be at the top of your game one day, get on her bad side..." she gave a small, non-humored laugh, "Well, let's just say you are no longer what you would call 'the shit'." The pot was made of glass (weird), and you could see the water evaperating under her gaze as the pot started to get a light red tint.

Then the pot exploded from heat. I jumped back with a small shreik. "Oh." I stared at Milesant as she seemed to cool down.

"I am sorry, that was my fault." she whispered and started to clean the glass, I beant down to help her but she moved eyes on me that were once brown but were now irredescent violet. I backed off and went back into the foyer where Teru and Duantia were giggling.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just showing Teru how to transfer her vision from her eyes to here ears. You see we saw everything without actually being there... Millisent takes her work quiet seriously you will find." she said and took another sip.

"Yeah, had to figure that out the hard way." I stated and sat on the automen. "Her eyes... They changed color." I said looking at the door that led from the kitchen to the foyer.

"They tend to when she get's angry, a great power that girl posesses... If only she could control her urge's though." Duantia shook her head, "I plan on using her in the final battle, because when she looses control she can be deadly and that is the main time we will need something deadly."

Me and my sister nodded in unison. "So anyway we're not here to talk about her," Teru said. "Now about the prophecies please, tell us the whole story."

Duantia turned to me, "Your sister already knows the most of it, but I will explain it all to you:"

Just then an image, no more like a old film played back in my head and judging by Teru's small gasp beside me she saw it, too.

_"Sharl are you ready?" a girl with long, silky copper hair, a muscled body, and porcilen white skin with eye like Teru asked another girl with short, croped blonde hair, wicked curves, the same face structure, and eye like mine._

_"Of sourse, Maridith I am always ready for anything." Sharl tucked one of her blonde bangs behind her ear and picked up a velvet marble bag that had a golden string tied tight around the top, holding it together._

_Meridith put a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder, "Sharl this is something bigger than the both of us. I do believe what the witch said." her eyes were filled with worry.'_

_"Meridith," Sharl whispered looking at her sister with eyes filled with hope, "That crazy old bat is the Elder of the witches, I'm surprised she doesn't have a cane yet. Look I do believe in all this 'Night World' mumbo-jumbo, and I do believe that when I open this bag that the powder inside will give us the power to stop the world from the never ending water. But as crazy as it may be: I do not believe we will be able to reincarnate. We are mere humans." Sharl played with the golden string with her peerfect fingers as she said this._

_"We are much more than humans sister," Meridith said urgently. "We are the protector's of this realm. And as soon as you figure that out the better. Now hurry we must go to the lodestone before the world starts to unravel."_

Then the film faltered and went away as soon as it came, I got a quick glance at Teru's shocked expression before another film poped up in my head.

_A girl with short curly red hair, a heart shaped face, and eyes like mine walked down a hall way of what looked like an ancient castle wearing a dress that was pink and had a form fitting torse but it spread out from the waist down, white elbow legnth gloves, and pink lipstick. She walked until she got to a open window (which was really like a opening in the wall because there was no glass really just a stoned rim). She looked out the opening and a tear traced her cheek._

_What she saw when she looked out was her kingdom that had been destroyed from fire, the molten lava was racing toward her home. The shapeshifters had all dug a very deep mote around the castle to stall the lava from the hidden castle in order to keep the princess' safe._

_"Mairlen!" a girl who was identical to the girl except she had Teru's eyes and her dress was green, yelled as she ran to the girl with my eyes. Lifting the front of her dress as she hurried down the hallway to her sister._

_"Mairlen, the prophetess said that she has found out what we shound do in order to save the world!" the girl ran up to Mairlen with a smile on her face._

_"Katherine that's impossible. I know we supposedly have all these powers and that we are Old Souls who saved the world before but... There's just no hope. How are we suppose to save our kingdom? I mean the witches already put the Dragon's away now they are coming for us I believe. I don't know which I should be more afraid of, the witches or the lava." Mairlen tilted her head back and gently rubbed across the bottom of her eye, wipping away tears without running her mascara._

_"Look all we have to do is open up this bag of magic powders, lather our skin with it, and voula! We have the power to save the world! I promise you it will work." Katherine lifted up the same bag that Sharl and Meridith had in the other mind film._

_"Look, I know we are supposedly the protector's of thisd realm but do you really think that that powder is going to work a second time?" Mairlen took the bag gently and held it up for a better veiw._

_"I know it will just like I know that I will see you in another life time."Katherine smiled the familier knowing smile of Teru._

_Mairlen smiled a wicked smile like mine and said surely, "I trust you sister." then she pulled the golden string._

The film was over and I quickly looked over to Duantia who's eyes were now wide and she looked strained. "One more memory." she whispered and then another mind film was thrown at us.

_"Brittany, Maya saidthat she wished you would calm down." a girl with curves like an angel, tanned skin, fine bone structure, and red stained lips walked over to a similar girl but instead of straight black hair, Brittany had short blue hair._

_"Angel (pronounced on-gal), I do not approve of your relationship with Maya. We have secret duties we have to preform and Maya's disrupting you greatly." Brittany got up and walked over to her twin who was oddly wearing a black crop top, a black skirt so short it showed her undergarmets, and no shoes. That's usually the way that Maya would dress._

_"Brittany, what are you saying." Angel flipped her black, silky hair over her shoulder and smiled wicked at Brittany, my eyes gleaming with tease._

_Brittany got up in one swift motion from her bed. "Angel you know good and well what I'm saying." she hissed, Teru's eyes were burning with anger. "I'm damned well tired of you hanging around with this Maya. She's bad news." the witches hands were now glowing with a green aura-like essence around them as she clenched her fists tighter._

_Angel's hands did the same only her color was red. "What, you rather I hang around with you and goody-goody Hellewise?" she hissed._

_"Yes, Hellewise is a good person and I do believe she could help us." Brittany sighed, the green glow left her hands and she flopped back down on her bed, looking up at her twin. "Angel, the last two lives we waited for the end of the world to happen before we did something. But now we have the knowledge all we have to do is go to the lode stone with the powder, pour the powder in the hole that will devlop in the lodestone and then pour our blood in the lodestone and we will have saved the world." Brittany was getting more and more excited as the simplicity of all this was revealed as she spoke the long time thoughten words aloud._

_Angel sat next to her sister, "Your right. I know how simple it sounds but I don't want to die, and Maya says she has found a way to immortality." Angel smiled wickedly._

_Brittany slapped her sister so hard it left a mark on her brown skin. "Don't you dare listen to that devil. Maya and Hellewise used to be the closest of sister's but now Maya is turning over to this this.. DARK MAGIC! And I'll be cold and damned if I let __**my**__ sister get into that. Now you are coming with me to this journey to the lodestone and then we are going to save the world before it ends." Brittany got up and grabbed her sisters arms pulling her up with her._

_Angel looked at her twin with a shocked expression. Then nodded slowly grasping how important this really was._

The mind film was over and I looked over at Teru only to find the exact same shocked expression that I was sure showed on my face also. I looked over to Duantia who was breathing deepily and clutching her chest tightly.

"Miliscent!" I called and Milliscent came in with a tea pot in her hand and a confused look on her face, until she got a look at Duantia. She quickly put the tea pot down on the table and ran over to her master.

Milliscent pulled out a hankerchief from her back pocket and wipped it across Duantia's forehead. She whispered words in a different language until Duantia's hand slowly went down limply from her chest and her breathing went back to normal.

Duantia whispered what seemed like a thanks to Milliscent in the same weird language as Milliscent was using a moment ago. "Go on, Milliscent." she whispered in English.

Milliscent stood, put the henkerchief back into her back pocket and then bowed shortly to Duantia then me and Teru before leaving and going back into the kitchen.

"Sorry about the scare, that happens from time to time whenever I use too much power, for power lies in the soul and my soul is ver very old and worn." she sniffed then tucked a strand of stray hair back behind her ear. "Now I'm sure you want this explained a little more in detail."

Teru blinked once then said in an emotionless voice, "We have to commit suicide in order to save the world."

I looked over at her, shock inside me growing wider and wider.

"Doesn't it make sense." Teru said, "Look it said so with Brittany and Angel. If we go to this lodestone, which is where the rip in the realm starts and pour that powder in it then sacrifice our selves the hole will close and we would've saved the world." she said.

"Speaking of realms..." I turned over to Duantia after soaking in all of what Teru just said, "What did Meridith and Sharl mean when they said that they... we were the protector's of this realm?" I asked.

"Well, there are three realms. The Day Realm which is the second largest realm next to the Farren realm the Day Realm is a realm where only the purest of souls are born in it is simply heaven, then there is the third biggest realm the Quest Realm this is the realm where the people who are cut between good and bad go, then the ther is the Farren Realm, where we are. The Farren realm is the biggest realm there is, the souls born in this realm are both bad and good and immortal. Which is why the Night World is in this realm and not one of the other two." Duantia took a deep breath and took on a serious expression, "The realm's each have a protector, but sice the Farren realm is bigger it requires two protector's, sister's... You."

Teru and I gasped in unison.

Duantia continued, "The realm's each have been destoryed at least once, the only time a realm is destroyed is when another soul that belongs to anotherr realm escapes the life loop, which is when the souls that belong in one realm keep reincarnating but the soul never leaving that realm, and the escaped soul goes into the wrong realm once that person reaches eighteen then the realm that soul is in is currupted and it ends. That's the protector's job, to find whatever supstance that their realm produces each time they are reicnarnated. For the Day realm it's a blue rainbow's corner, for the Quest realm it is a slice of the devil's horn, for our realm it is the sawdust from the tree of life. It is allways produced in that violet velvet bag with the golden string as you saw in the 'mind films'. As Thanatos lightl y put it." she smiled at me.

"Why are you calling me and Teru out of our names? I mean Aishi Teru? Thanados? What's that about?" I asked accusingly.

She chuckled, "Those are your spirit name's. God name's each soul then puts it in a body for the human's to give you your mortal name. Some times humans give their child the right name but it's really rare."

Teru stood abrutaly. "So than it's settled. We have to find the bag."

I nodded and stood next to her. "Any clue where to fine it?" I asked Duantia.

She looked at me with sad eyes. "No, I only know where the lodestone is I'm afraid. It's in the deserts of Las Vages. Your soul's should lead you there peacefully. From the lodestone on your souls should give you hints on where to find the bag. Good luck, guardians, princess', and witches. May your years of experience help you."

**Excruciatingly lonf chap sorry for the wait. Review and dnt forget to pm mi profile for the sneek peek**


	10. Visions

Violet: Finally had time to write this. Sorry for the long wait everyone, it's just that I had these great ideas come at me last night in a dream. Weird right? I'm starting to work on one of my old fictions calle The Gang then I have this other once called My Summer's Romance that's really good so you guys have to forgive me. 

_**Tony Toni**_

I didn't know whether or not I was dead or alive, maybe this is what happened to nightworlders? I always thought that the vampires didn't have any souls, but that could be true for all the nightworlders. I couldn't hear or see anyone. The only thing I heard outside of my thoughts was a poem that kept repeating over and over again.

_Always and forever_

_Romance is Bliss _

_Love is Life_

_In your heart_

_Forever always_

_You and me..._

_Moments treasured..._

Teru's sweet voice kept repeating this over and over, it was the only thing I could consintrate on outside my own thoughts. It's what kept me alive.

_**Teru Pierces**_

Something felt wrong. We were riding in Nick's car on a rocky road, on our way to Las Vages and I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Tony. I leaned forward and sent a thought to Victori.

_I need to find Tony, _I thought to her.

I saw her nod. She looked over at Ncik, "Nick where's Tony?" she asked voice going small.

"I don't know." he said flatly, I noticed how his knuckles tightened around the wheel when Tony's name came from Victori's mouth, he was holding the wheel so hard his knuckles turned white (which was rare for a vampire because their naturally white).

He knew something. "Nick, where is Tony?" I growled.

He tightened his jaw, "What?" he growled back.

"Where is he. Look we have a mission that we need to do and numbers are going to help..." I lowered my voice to a serious whisper, "I'll explain what that mission is later but now if you know anything," I looked at Victori, "Tell us." I said.

Nick held on for a while but after a moment he sighed and said, "I saw him get in a black hummer with some dude who looked like another shifter."

"Was is willingly?" V asked.

I didn't listen to his answer , I didn't hear it. For a moment I wasn't in the car with my sister and possible soulmate anymore. I was in a misty feild filled with dafadills and red tulips. I gasped at their beauty. I knew I was no longer on the Earth Realm, for if I were the feild wouldn't be so beautiful; it was feild with untainted beauty.

"Show me!" I called to no one it particular. I knew there was something I was suppose to see. This wasn't the first time I had come here, I can't control when I come but when I do it's often for me to come and see a vision that is very important. The first time I was sent here it was to show me that it was time to find Victori, and now it's showing me something else important. I didn't know what to expect.

Then it came to me...

_Nick lifted his head from Tony's neck, his teeth soaked in blood. A wicked smile spread upon his face, "Victori needs me." he said slinkly. "Have fun dying." he said._

_Nick slamed the door to the basement where he had kidnapped Tony and tied him to a chair. Tony's throat was partly ripped out, blood squirting out his life source slowly leaving him. HIs face white and head tilted to the side._

_"Teru." a faint whisper in the air, Tony's voice. "Save me, Teru." he breathed._

_I screamed, tried to run to him, to save him. But I couldn't I was merely a spirit witnessing the slow but sure death of a loved one. I couldn't get to him, couldn't touch him, or coo him with my voice to let him know everything was going to be okay. _

_"Tony!" I screeched, knowing he couldn't hear me but not willing to give up. _

_Just then the image started slowly fading away into white mist, the image was completely gone and I was once again in the field filled with mist. Usually by now I would've been back to my body instead of sitting here crying on my knees, begging whoever it was sending me these images to bring Tony back to me._

_Then then another image came again. _

_It was different this time, it was me and Victori standing in the desert. It was night and you could see the lights from the casino's and night life in the background. _

_We were standing on a lodestone that was lodged in the ground, covered by sand mostly it seemed we had brushed away some of the sand in order to get some of the lodestone to be revealed. _

_"So this is it." Victori whispered. Her eyes were red and her cheeks tear streaked._

_"Yes, this is the end." I (the vision me) breathed, my eyes were also read._

_Victori started bawling, "I can't do it!" she cried._

_The vision me looked at my sister with eyes filled with sympathy as she leaned down on one knee and rubbed her sisters back. "It's okay," she said, but she knew in truth it wasn't._

"Teru wake up." Victori's voice called.

I opened my eyes and saw Victori turned around facing me in Nick's volvo. "Victori! I know where Tony is." I gasped.

Victori's eyes went wide, "You do?" she asked.

"Yes..." I looked over at Nick to seem him taking nervous glances at me, "And so does Nick, too." I gave him a look that said "your not getting away with anything."

"I do?" he gave a joking smile, trying to make himself seem innocent.

"Where do you have him." I growled not playing with him.

"What are you talking about?" Victori kept looking between me and Tony.

"He knows, he has Tony in some type of basement tied up to a chair, he drunk his blood and nearly ripped out his throat!" I got angrier and angrier as I spoke of the horrible action I saw Nick commit.

He sighed. He clutched the wheel even tighter, if possible, and stopped the car. He turned towards me, "Look, yeah, what your saying is true but you have to under-" he didn't have the privillage of finishing his sentence.

Victori had clocked him in the back of his head, "What the fuck!" she hissed, "You bit Tony and lied about it, why?" Victori was crying, CRYING!

"Because..." he whispered, running a hand at the back of his head. He sighed and slowly looked up at Victori, "You had sex with him and you forgot about me! About how I would feel. I CRIED last night, a man. No a vampire! For you, Victori." his voice gradually raised and went down to barely a breath, "I love you. And you gave it all up, for someone who's not even the one your meant for." he said.

Victori looked at Nicholas Rawl with the eyes of a sad, lost, and terribly guilty kitten. "N-Nick." she whispered. She looked down and a tear dripped from the tip of her nose to Nick's hand.

Nick lifted his hand to his mouth and licked her tear away. His bottom lip quivered.

V gasped, "You don't know for sure that your meant for me, there's four different strings connecting all of us to the other." she whined.

"Kiss me!" he growled, grabbing both sides of her head and pulling her head close to he's to where their lips almost touched. "Kiss me and don't think, just be." he begged, "Just don't think about how it used to be or how it is now, don't think about all the problems your having and just don't think. Kiss me." he whispered before bringing their lips together.

_**Victori Pierces**_

The moment before Nick brought our lips together I took in a deep breath and did as he had ordered and cleared my mind. Our lips connected, and my world shattered.

All that mattered was me and Nick, no one else mattered, no one else existed. Only me and Nick in our own little world. It was like experiencing the soulmate principle for the first time in a long time. A painfully wonderful electrical shock exploded through my body.

_Nick,_ I mentally moaned.

_Victori..._ he replied in a equal moan, _I told you. Don't you see? You could experience this with Tony the first time you recognize him as a soulmate but after that you really couldn't have this experience again. But you can with me. _he cooed me.

_But, I... I don't want to hurt Tony. _I cried.

_You won't, are you forgetting someone? Teru will be there for him, to comfort him and love him. And you'll be there for me._ I could hear the smile in his mental voice

He sent an image my way, a beautiful image that I craved to be true. It was a picture of Nick and I walking in a beautiful feild filled with red roses and red tulips, pure green grass, and a clear blue sky. Nick and I were laughing and smiling at each other, then a little girl ran up beside us. He hair was black like Nick's, she had silvery green eyes and a pretty smile. She skipped up beside me and hugged my leg before getting between me and Nick and holding both our hands. We all laughed like the perfect family.

_Oh, Nick. Is that what you really want?_ I asked, he just showed me what I used to dream about as a human. _But that could never happen, the apocolypse._ As soon as I thought about the outter world then the soulmate sensation slowly died down.

Nick pulled away from my lips, "I told you not to think." he smiled.

I smiled back and closed my eyes, blanking out my mind and leaning forward wanting to feel that sensation of wonderful electricity again.

Teru loudly cleared her throat, "Excuse me, not wanting to ruin the lovely moment here but Tony's dying." she growled.

"Your right," I mumbled.

Nick sighed, "I know a way to get to him quicker but it's going to take up almost all you magic." Nick warned Teru.

She noded and said in a harsh whisper like she didn't want to talk to Nick, "I don't care."

"Okay," he pulled out a purple vile of red liquid that was attached to a chain. "Put this around your neck, think about what you really want. Where you really want to be. Then take a small sip of the liquid and then your spirit will be transferred there. Although your body will be here in the car with us, you'll still be able to pyshically help Tony. Once you've helped him just think about getting back into your body and into the car with us, take another small sip and then you'll be here." he said.

I gaped at this. "How lond have you had this?" I asked, he was a vampire there was no way he knew all this stuff about witches was there?

"Before I came here to save you guys I visited a friend in B Hills. Her name is Evelyn and she's a very strong witch, she's the one who told me to come here and that you'd need me. She gave me the liquid and told me that Teru would need it." he said calmly.

Teru took in a deep breath, "Shoosh, I'm trying to concentrate." she said.

_**Teru Pierces**_

I thought about Tony's face, that golden aura that always seemed to be around him. His lightening white smile. The way his voice sounded like honey and felt like warmth. About the touch of his skin against mine.

I took a small sip of the liquid like Nick had said, it tasted like a fine wine burning my throat a little as it went down. I closed my eyes and then I felt as though I was lifting into the air. I opened my eyes and my head was bumping the roof of the car, I looked down at my body and looked at Nick and Victori who seemed not to see me.

I was having an outter body experience. Slowly my head starting going through the roof of the car, I looked around and saw the rush of cars heading towards Las Vegas I also saw the deserts that were on the side of the roads. Once my whole body was emerged from the car then everything was starting to rush beside me, I was going at lighting speed. I couldn't tell because everything was a blur but it looked like I was heading back towards Beverly Hills. I straightened my body, stretching out my air and legs so that I could break the wind and go faster. Because I was a soul I didn't think that it would work that well but it did. Suddenly I stopped, I was infront of a torn up house. My soul floated in, I wasn't in control of where I was going. My soul floated into the ratty building and went to a broken wooden door. I went through the door and floated over some stairs that led down, right at the foot of the stairs was a black door that I floated through.

My first sight was Tony. He was tied up to the chair with his throat ripped out. Just like I had seen in my vision.

"Ohmigod!" I screeched. "Tony." I made my feet touch the floor and ran towards him, taking full control over my body. "Tony are you okay?" I asked.

His eyes opened halfway and he looked at me lazily, _'I'm going to die aren't I?_ he sent me a mental message.

I looked at his neck, it was a gruesome sight, a large chunk was dangling halfway off of his neck he'd lost alot of blood. I shook my head. Carefully I lifted his head in the proper posistion and crafted it back to the way it was suppose to.

Slowly I whispered the healing spell Grandmother had taught me when I was little.

_"Always and forever_

_Romance is Bliss _

_Love is Life_

_In your heart_

_Forever always_

_You and me..._

_Moments treasured..."_

I watched as his neck slowly knitted itself back together and all his blood dried up.

"Your okay." I said.

His eyes opened and he smiled up at me lazily. "Thank you, Teru." he mumbled.

I shushed him, "Don't talk, just kiss me." I smiled and leaned forward, our lips touched and my world exploded before me.

**Okay I had a little writer's block with this, I know where I want to take it I just keep getting stuck with how to put it in a artistic way you know? So tell me what you think and the next chap is on the way.**


	11. Spirit Walker

Violet: I know it's taken a while for me to update but everytime I said I would I keep forgeting to update. So just wanted to apologize for the long wait.

_**Teru Pierces**_

I slowly pulled away from Tony, "Listen, I'm not really here." I said slowly.

He shook his head, "This isn't a dream." he mumbled not wanting to let me go, holding on to me tightly and trying to keep me to him. Like I was a big secret that shouldn't be spoiled by the mouths of others.

I drifted from his arms. "No, I mean I am in spirit form. I can use my magic but really we are not pyshically together." I looked into his eyes that were filled with hurt and betrayal. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

He just shook his head, "I knew it. I knew it was too good to be true." tears started from his eyes and he started pacing back in forth, "This is either a dream or your a montage from my mind, playing tricks on me." he mumbled.

I stood and floated over to him wrapping my spirit arms around his waist. "No listen to me. I'm in SPIRIT FORM!" I yelled to him, "Look I can tell you where to find the real me." I said.

Tony quickily turned to face me, his eyes were red and his face stained with tears. "What." he said, it was a statement not a question.

I nodded. I waved my hand at the door and it flew open, "Meet me at the Daybreaker HQ in Las Vegas. Do you know where it is?" I asked.

He noded, "Of course I do, I've visited my sister there tons of times." he whispered.

"Nick, V, and I are headed there and we're close to reaching our destination. I will make sure we wait for you but you cannot make us wait too long. Armegedon is drawing near and V and I must find the magic powder that we need to save the world. And then we must go to the lodestone in which we have to sacrifice ourselves. I want you there." I said.

He noded already starting for the door, "I'll probably make it there before you." he smiled in challenge."

"It's good to see your healthy again." I mumbled before closing my eyes and concintrating of getting back to my body.

_**Victori Pierces**_

I woke up wrapped him white sheets and being held tightly in Nick's arms. I turned to face him and kissed his lips, "Good Morning." I murmered.

He smiled and pulled my closer to him, "I could say the same to you." he smiled, I felt him tugging at my white t-shirt.

I smiled and pulled up my shirt, I wore nothing under it. I pressed myself against his naked chest and started kissing his neck.

He pushed me back slightly, gently. "Let me show you how a _real_ man treats a woman." he whispered sexily in my ear and started pulling down my pants as I unbuttoned his shirt and started pulling off his shirt. He rolled so that I lay under him and started kissing my chest.

Suddenly the door opened and me and Nick simutaniously looked at the intruder with piercing eyes.

Poppy North stood there with a smile on her face, "Wakey wakey love birds!" she chirped happily. "Now is not the time for sexy role play." she joked.

"Go away, Poppy." Nick groaned and started at my neck again.

"No! Theiry said that no one can have sex unless they're eighteen or they get kicked out of the mansion. So you two either leave of wait like the rest of us." she demanded in a tone that was very un-Poppy-like.

I sighed, "Fine." I mumbled and gently pushed Nick off of me. "Later," I whispered to him when Poppy finally left.

He noded and kissed my harmlessly on my lips and got out of bed.

_about a hour later..._

Nick and I had gotten dressed and were now downstairs with the others. I was sitting on the couch with Teru's head in my lap. She hasn't returned from the spirit realm, I assume she's still helping Tony. We had placed her souless body on the couch and let her "sleep" there until her soul returned. We had hoped that it would by the morning but, sadly, she hadn't awakened from her spiritual journey yet. I would stay here with her until she woke up, she would do the same thing for me.

Poppy, Mary-Lynette, and Hannah were sitting in the living room with me and Teru talking about the plan's to for us to go to the lodestone to find the powder. I had told them everything and they had quickily started getting things ready for us.

"We will see to it that you four make it safely to the lodestone then we will send at least six people out to the lodestone everyday in order to make sure that the end doesn't come before planned." Hannah was saying but I wasn't really paying attention.

I stared down at my sister's face, her red hair was sprawled along my lap and her long eyelashes cast a cresent against her pale skin. I wasn't used to her in this state, she's usually so lively. I kissed her cheek and brushed hair from her face.

"Eurica!" Eric came through the doors with a scroll in his hands, "This is a scroll I dugg up about spirit travel. It might tell us how to wake Teru up quicker." he said.

I looked up at him, "Bring it here." I demanded, anxious for anything that would help get my sister's soul in her body.

_**Teru Pierces**_

I floated there in my soul form, looking at my body as it lay on the couch with my head cradled in V's lap. I slowly lifted my feet higher so that they were on the same level with my waist, making it appear as if I were sitting in mid-air. Then I floated over my souless body and slowly lowered my abdomen so that I was laying in mid-air, in the same position that my body was in. Slowly I lowered myself into my body and concentrated on merging my body with my soul. I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up but my soul only did my body still layed limp on the couch, my head in V's lap.

"Eurica!" chimed the voice of a blond haired boy who walked through the door with a scroll in his hands, "This is a scroll I dugg up about spirit travel. It might tell us how to wake Teru up quicker." he said excitedly.

"Bring it here." V demanded and the boy did as so.

The held it out infront of V so that she could read it as did I.

_When one is spirit traveling they are in great danger, for when their soul adapts to the spirit realm it is hard for it to return to it's rightful body. This is why spirit travel is forbidden in many coultures. If a soul is out of it's shell for more than five suns then there is no way for the soul to return to it's body. When a soul has only been gone for one sun it must wake until the exact time in which the spirit left in order to return to it's body._

I rolled my eyes, of course magic is always complicated like this.

Victori looked at the scroll with anxious eyes, "So all we have to do is wait until the exact time when Teru drank the potion and then she'll be back in her body?" she asked looking up at the boy.

He noded, "But that's only if her soul is near it's body." he rubbed the back of his head, "For all we know her soul is right here next to us listening to the conversation." he mumbled.

Victori perked up, "Can she give us a sign if she is?" she asked.

"Well, if she is here then anything that's been touched by magic she could probaly lift." he sounded unsure.

"Teru." Victori looked directly into my eyes as if she could see me, "So me a sign that your there." she asked.

I yawned, "Sure." I spoke.

Victori gasped, "We can hear her?" she asked, "I mean I can hear you." she mumbled.

"Well, duh, not only am I witch but your all nightworlder. Well most of you are, if Tony could hear me and feel the touch of my soul then surely you could. Only Tony could see me I wonder why you can't." I said and thought, but then again it made sense not only are me and Tony conected on a more sensual level but he was on the verge of being in the spirit realm himself, half dead, so I could understand why he saw me.

"Well, I guess I'll just wait here until around three in the morning and then start just laying on my body until we merge?" I asked in a questioning voice.

"Yeah, I guess." Victori said still looking me in the eye.

I noded even though I knew that she couldn't see it. I floated over to the window which looked out onto the garden where I saw who I suppose was to be this "Theirry" person sitting on a bench next to a foutain reading a book. "You have a beautiful mansion." I spoke and startled them. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's okay." Said a beautiful woman who's face was scared with a birthmark, "Thank you. I'm Hannah by the way." she said then she gestured to a small girl with short, kinky copper hair, "That's Poppy North." Then she gestured at a girl with straight brown hair and an ordinary face, "And that's Mary-Lynette. Their soulmates, James and Ash, are out hunting but you should be reunited with your body by the time they come back." then she gestured at the boy with the blonde hair who walked in with the scroll, "That's Eric. He's the soulmate of one of our witches, Thea, although he himself is a human." she smiled.

She walked over to the window and sat on the window seat, patting the space next to her,  
"Sit." she demanded in a motherly voice that wasn't very demanding.

I noded and sat next to her, "Thank you for helping us," I mumbled.

She merely gave me a nod and looked out the window to the man sitting on the bench, "That's my soulmate Theirry." she said in a loving voice.

I smiled, the look in her eyes as she looked down at her soulmate made my heart melt. I wish one day I could look out at my soulmate with eyes like that as he played with my children. I sighed involuntarily.

"Thank you." Hannah whispered so that only I could hear, I didn't know what she was repling to but I just touched her shoulder to let her know I was still there.

I stood and floated quietly out of the room. I didn't tell them that I had left, I wouldn't be gone long anyway. I went down the hall and passed a door that had a tab on it that said, "private" which of course meant that I had to take a look, I usually weren't the rebelious type but I was curious what was so private.

I floated through the door and came upon two men in black standing there with their arms folded speaking in serious voices.

"Nathaniel you have to undertand." the one of the right with the black hair started.

"No John _you_ have to understand." Nathaniel countered, her had brown hair. "Me and Theirry aren't as close as we used to be and I can't risk loosing the... the connection that we have going here."

_What?_ I thought to myself_ It sounded like they were contemplating gay game play_.

Nathaniel started to pace, "Listen as long as I'm close to Theirry then I have more leads to tell Hunter so that we have a better chance of the vampire winning and us gaining control of the world!" he said in an excited whisper.

John took a step towards Nathaniel, who had stopped pacing and back was towards John. John was now right behind Nathaniel and was clutching his waist! "Nate, I know we have a job going but I'm not comfortable with the way you and _Theirry_," he said the name with venom, "are getting close. I'm only thinking about your safety, your aweful persausive you know might become all goody-two shoes like..._him_ and not only that." he leaned in even closer to Nathaniel their lips almost touching, "But I'm worried you and him might... you know." his eyes had a look of jeleousy in them.

I tried not to make a noise of disgust as Nathaniel kissed John deepily and pulled back saying in a low, sexy voice, "He could never give me what you give me, baby." they kissed once again before hugging and walking out the door, departing seperate ways as if nothing happened.

I gagged and doubled over in disgust, it's not that I was a homophobe it's just that the thought of Theirry hooking up with Nathaniel (who I think is one of his personal bodyguards) made me want to barf because it was clear that Theirry was very straight.

I floated through the door and continued down the hallway and down some stairs, I went through a door that led out to the garden that Theirry was now standing in reading his book intently.

"Hello." I whispered quietly.

He didn't even jump, but he turned to me and smiled. "You must be a ghost, or just a lost spirit. Do you need help?" he asked.

I looked at him with big brown eyes. Did he usually encounter lost spirit's? "Um, the last one. I don't need help. I mean, I know where my body is it's just not time for me to return." I mumbled and floated over to him and resumed a lotas sitting position in the air.

"What's your name?" he asked while reading his book.

I looked to my right and looked at the garden which held beautiful red tulips and red roses, it was like a red valley filled with mysterious beauty. "Aishi Teru." I looked back at Theirry and saw him looking me exactly in the eye.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful spirit. Aishi." he smirked at me then closed his book and threw it behind his back it then vanished to thin air. I gaped at where the book had disappeared then I returned my gaze to a smiling Theirry. "I'm not witch but I do practice the art of magic." he laughed when I put a questioning look on my face.

"What's so funny?" I asked, I knew he couldn't see me because not even my own sister could see me.

"Well, I can't see you but I can sense your soul and your body language and right now I can tell that your looking at me with a funny glance." he laughed and I rolled my eyes, "That's rude." he countered.

I laughed myself, "Your good." I complimented.

"Thank you." he looked at the fountain that was infront of us with the goddess Isis raising her hands to the sky and the moon and the sun in both her hands.

I got into a standing position then did a handstand, "I bet you can't guess what I'm-"

"Handstand." he cut me off, answering my unfinished question.

"Okay, then let's see if you can get this one." I laughed.

_**Nick's POV**_

I was sitting at the bar with one of Theirry's bodyguard's, Nathaniel.

"So you are Victori's soulmate?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yes, sir." I said and looked at the bitten-off apple that I held in my hand.

I stood and walked down the hall and into a room where I saw some guys sitting on a couch talking, they weren't wearing the men in black attire like the other's so I assumed that they were also soulmate's of some of the girls.

I walked into the room and nodded when the men all stared at me. There was an akward silence that hung in the room, "Um, what's up." I said trying to start a conversation.

"'Sup," one of the guys who were sprawled on the couch with black hair and eyes said, "I'm Quinn. That's David, Morgread, Galen, and _Prince_ Delos." he said the word "prince" with menace as he shook his head and looked at the boy.

Delos looked at him with eyes filled with hatred then the hatred quickily went away and were replaced with wit, "That's _King_ Delos to you, pesent." he said.

Quinn rolled his eyes, "Shut the hell up before I make you King of the Dead." he said looking at Delos with spiteful eyes.

Delos ran over to him with vampire speed and noogied him with a big smile on his face, "Whatever." he said treating Quinn like he was a little brother.

Quinn forced Delos away from him then shoved him to the other side of the room before jumping off the couch and pouncing on Delos like a panther hunting it's weak prey.

Everyone was laughing at their foolishness and soon I joined in. Delos and Quinn finally peeled away from each other and Delos looked at me, "So what's you name?" he asked.

"Nick." I said simply.

Everyone in the room went wide eyed and mouth's went agape. "Y-your Nick?" the one named David asked.

I turned to see if there were anyone standing behind me and turned back to face the shocked men when I saw that I was the only person standing there, "Yeah, the one and only." I smiled.

"So that makes you Victori's soulmate then, right?" he asked in a nervous voice.

"Yeah," I said simply.

The room was filled with an akward silence, the air thick and the men's faces filled with shock, wonder, and somewhat fright.

"Dude, your chick's the most powerful person in the world." Morgread said, he was the only one in the room who didn't look freaked by me, his piercing green eyes stared me down with question more than anything else. "I heard that the sister's, Teru and Victori, didn't know who's soulmate was who's." he squinted his eyes at me.

I raised a brow at him, "And where'd you hear this?" I asked.

"From Victori herself." he said with a sure voice. "I was here when you two came in with that souless body." he said.

"That souless body is Teru and she's the second most powerful person in the world." I countered.

"Well, when Teru was telling Theirry and Hannah the whole story I recall her mentioning that there was another guy who was attached to her, Tony, who you guys think is Teru's soulmate but you don't know for sure. So your no one's soulmate truly." Morgread sounded so sure of himself.

"But either way I'm involved with the most powerful people in the world, either way you look at it." I squinted at him, challenging him to continue this battle of the wits.

He sighed, "Whatever you say." he mumbled.

I smirked and thought, 'That's what I thought.' I walked over and sat by Quinn, who was re-positioning himself on the couch.

_**Teru's POV**_

I smiled even though I knew Theirry couldn't see me I shook my head anyway. "Nope, I never rode a horse before. Even though my grandmother lived on a farm and had all sorts of animals, I used to be terrified of hourses." I laughed and so did Theirry.

He reached up a hand, as if to pat my back but then droped it and started talking again. "Well, maybe one day." he whispered to me.

"Yeah." I knew I'd only been talking to Theirry for a little while but I was starting to look up at him like the father that I'd lost. "Theirry can I ask you something?" I looked up at him and saw that he was staring directly in my eyes.

"Yes, what is it Aishi?" He raised an eye at me.

I looked down and thought, maybe I shouldn't ask this of him. It was a little out of line, "Um, do you have any children?" I quickily glanced up to see him smirking at me.

When he spoke his voice was filled with happiness, "My love, Hannah, is only seventeen and I do not wish to ask her quite yet she's still a child. When she becomes older then I will ask her hand in marriage and then I will have a child with her, hopefully."

I noded, "Well, I lost my father in a terrible storm when I was little. I also lost my sister so I was wondering if you would... take me in a daughter?" I asked.

He laughed, "Teru, when you return to your body I would love to adopt you." he said.

I gasped, "You know?" I asked.

"Aishi. Teru. Whatever you choose to call yourself I will always take in those in need." he mumbled to me.

I noded and beamed up at him, "Thank you." I whispered.

**Violet: Sorry it took so long for me to update it's just that I've been having a bit of writer's block and not to mention school's starting.**

**Great news, I finalli got meez a puppy its a american pit bull and he's so adorable named him Twix cuz he's all brown like chocolate.**

**Review if your going to see Vampires Suck that twilight spoof! **

**Review if you can't wait for Breaking Dawn to come out!**

**Hell I luv twilight but review if you fucking hate it damnit just REVIEW!**

**luvs ya till next time, V10l3T **


	12. Update long time no read

_**Loves! Long time no write! I'm gonna start updating the stories "Victory" and "Returned" because everyone loves them and I miss writing about M 'Lin and Victori so watch out I guess :P**_


End file.
